Star Wars: A Fragile Hope
by NedeserThul
Summary: In the Revenge of the Sith movie video game, there is a level where you play the duel on Mustafar as Anakin and if you win, you kill Obi-wan Kenobi and then the Emperor. What would happen to the galaxy if that were the case?
1. Prologue

**Mustafar - 19 BBY**

"It's over, Anakin;" cried Obi-wan from his position on the slope above. "I have the high ground."

Anakin sneered. "You underestimate my power."

Just before he leaped, Anakin realized that Kenobi was correct. Instead of making the attempt to leap over Obi-wan's head as he originally planned, Darth Vader used the force to propel his little hovering magma harvesting droid along the shore and leaped onto the sure before blazing up and around. Obi-wan attempt to get to his elevation but it didn't work - Anakin now had the high ground and brought all of his strength and skill to bare, driving his former master down the slope towards the river of magma. Obi-wan was off balance now and his skill with the Third Form of lightsaber combat was compromised while Anakin's skill with the Fifth Form of lightsaber combat was brought to bare. Within a dozen powerful blows, Anakin swatted his former master's blade to the side and thrust his lightsaber into Obi-wan's chest. The look of surprise and pain caused Anakin to smirk. With a solid kick, Anakin wrenched his weapon free and sent Kenobi into river of magma. He watched where the body had sunk burning into the magma for several long minutes. With that last action, Anakin Skywalker was completely gone. Only Darth Vader remained now.

Suddenly, the roar of a starship engine overhead drew his attention upward and the Naboo ship took off and headed to space. Vader glared at it as it disappeared. His wife Padme was getting away. His ship was gone. It fell into the lava with the rest of the foundry. It didn't matter though. Lord Vader's master was on the way. He could sense Darth Sidious - the new Emperor Palpatine - approaching in a shuttle. Quickly, he climbed the hill towards an area of flat ground where the shuttle landed. Down the ramp strode two red guards and six Clonetroopers in the red streaked armor of the Coruscant Guard Shocktroopers and immediately behind them was Emperor Palpatine in his black robes. Lord Vader bowed on one knee and said, "It is done, my master."

"Well done, Lord Vader; you have brought peace to the galaxy. Rise;" said the Emperor in his cracked, dry voice. Darth Vader stood to his full height, towering over the old man. Palpatine pulled a lightsaber from his sleeves. It had a black and silver handle and was similar to his Jedi weapon. Proudly, Palpatine proffered it to Lord Vader. "Your new weapon, Lord Vader;"

Darth Vader took it and examined the hilt. It was well crafted but he could do better. Suddenly, on a whim, Lord Vader made a decision and acted on it, igniting the blade and shoving it's red blade into his master's heart. Darth Vader stared into the eyes of his former master as Darth Sidious, the former Emperor, crumpled to the ground. Lifting his left hand, Lord Vader blasted two of the clones with force lightning, cooking them in their armor. He also flung his lightsaber in a wide are, the crimson blade sliced through the remaining four Clones and the two Red Guards neatly before returning to his hand. "This Empire is mine;" said Lord Vader to himself. From there, he strode up the ramp and killed the two pilots before powering up the shuttle and taking off. Emperor Palpatine was dead. Long live Emperor Vader.

* * *

 **Kashyyyk - 18 BBY**

Emperor Vader held the Jedi Knight by the throat with the force. "I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your Master?"

"The Dark Side has blinded you. You killed my master years ago;" came the strangled reply. Lord Vader's yellow eyes hardened. He had left the Imperial Palace for the first time since his ascension to the throne of the Empire one year prior to begin his hunt for the Jedi again. That year had been spent educating himself on politics and the history of both the Jedi Order and the Order of the Sith Lords, using his one time master's archives and library to do so. Staring into the eyes of this Jedi Knight, he growled, "Now you will share his fate."

Suddenly, the lightsaber flew from his hand and landed in the hand of a boy no more than five or six years old. It looked ridiculous in the child's small grasp. "Ah, a son;" Vader murmured with interest.

He remembered hearing the news that his wife had died giving birth and had lost the child as well. He had attended the funeral of Senator Padme Amidala and even had permitted himself to weep in the privacy of his own chambers. Since then, his life had been consumed by learning how best to rule his Empire and how to become even more powerful. At the sight of the young boy, a sudden desire for a son of his own filled him and Lord Vader made another sudden decision. "RUN!" roared the Jedi Knight but Vader simply crushed his throat. A quartet of Clonetroopers ran in and leveled their weapons at the boy. "Hold your fire, Troopers. The boy is coming with us."

Vader called his weapon back to his gloved hand and used the force to put the boy in a stasis. "Complete the operation here and then return to your ships. I will be returning to my flagship with the boy."

The troopers obeyed and Vader returned to his ship. "Take us home;" he commanded to the two pilots. Then, looking at the child, Vader removed the last hour from the child's memories. He had lost his child so now, Lord Vader would raise this young man as his son. For the first time in months, Lord Vader felt a genuine smile crossing his face.

* * *

 **Antar IV - 13 BBY**

Emperor Vader descended the ramp to the grass, his Stormtroopers flanking him, the blue streaks shining on their armor. Only the Coruscant Guard and the 501st Legion were allowed to have color on their white armor, distinguishing themselves from other Stormtroopers. All the others were identical though very few Stormtroopers were still clones. Vader had initiated recruiting and conscription several years back. Now, they were striding towards a base of resistance fighters known as the Antarian Rangers. The rumor was that they were housing a small clutch of fugitive Jedi. The base was in shambles already but hundreds Stormtroopers of the 212th Battalion had died trying to take it. Even so, the base was falling. Beside him strode the young boy he had 'adopted' on Kashyyyk. "Stay close, Son. It's time you see our enemies - the Jedi."

"Yes, Father;" said Galen confidently. Vader had pulled the name from the child's mind - Galen Marek. He was now Galen Starkiller - Sith Apprentice and Prince of the Empire. One day, he would be Darth Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith. Together, side by side, they strode towards the base. It was a collection of ancient ruins that had been well fortified, hense the loss of nearly a thousand elite Imperial Stormtroopers in taking it.

The outer defenses were shattered and there were groups of prisoners guarded by Imperial Stormtroopers being led out. As they headed towards the citadel, Lord Vader and Prince Starkiller heard the blaster fire become more and more intense and the sound of lightsabers humming and swishing and cracking as they struck. It wasn't long until they found the seen of the Antarian Ranger's last stand. Four Jedi were there with them - two humans, a Twi'lek and a Duros. They were cleaving through Stormtroopers and swatting blaster bolts away with ease. The Rangers were blazing away with blaster weapons. In total, there were probably less than forty of them left now but, thanks to the Jedi aid, they were holding well. "Galen, use the force to bring down the ceiling so that they will crush the rangers."

Galen nodded and reached out, a look of intense concentration on his childish face. Slowly, cracks began to appear in the ceiling and spread. After almost a minute, Galen gasped and dropped his hand and his head. "I can't do it;" he said quietly. Vader frowned. "Of course you can, Galen. If you are to be a Sith Lord, failure is not an option."

With that, Emperor Vader lifted his hand and dropped the ceiling on the rangers, killing many of them. Suddenly, both human Jedi turned and stopped chunks of rubble from landing on a section of the barricade. Immediately, blaster bolts ripped into them, killing them quickly. "Hold your fire."

The remaining two Jedi were gasping for breath. "Stay here, Galen and observe."

Vader strode forward and ignited his crimson bladed lightsaber. "You!" gasped the Twi'lek. "Traitor!" and they both attacked.

The fight was very short. Emperor Vader was not to be trifled with and easily swatted aside the blades before bisecting one of them and then beheading the other. The few remaining rangers surrendered. "Round up all the resistance fighters and group them on the field outside;" commanded the Emperor. Frowning, he saw a flash of flaming red-gold hair. Behind the barricade knelt a girl, no older than three or four, crouched there, crying for her parents. Reaching out with the force, Vader was not surprised to find her very strong in the force. Using the force, he tried to put her in a stasis. The girl screwed her eyes shut and was able to resist slightly. Frowning with mild surprise, Emperor Vader intensified the attempt and the girl fell asleep. As he had with Galen, he erased the last hour from her memories before lifting her. "What do you think, Galen? Should we take her with us back to Coruscant?"

Galen studied her both with his eyes and with the force. After almost a minute, he nodded with a small smile. "Yes, Father. Let's take her home with us."

Turning to the commander in charge of his troops, Vader asked, "Commander Bow, who were those human Jedi? I want them identified."

The trooper consulted a datapad containing a list of Jedi who were still at large. "The man is Jedi Master Droggan Sar-jade and the woman is Amara Karddine, my Lord."

"Cross them off the list along with those two. We will return to my flagship, the _Exactor_ and then to Imperial Center."

"What will we call her, Father?" asked Galen quietly.

"We will call her Mara Jade - your sister, Galen."

Galen was smiling broadly, enjoying the thought of having a younger sister. "Will you teach her too, Father."

"To some extant, though not, I think, to the same intent or in the same way that I will teach you. I will reflect on it. You are my Sith Apprentice and will be a Sith Lord some day. Her - I don't know. Perhaps instead I will do the same that Emperor Vitiate did millennia ago. I think I shall make her the Emperor's Hand. You will destroy the exterior enemies of the Empire when you grow up and she will enforce my will within, hunting down the corrupt and holding the government accountable."

Galen nodded with a smile. Again, Emperor Vader found himself smiling with true pleasure. Now he had a daughter and he felt as though his life was complete. All that remained was to rule his Empire and maintain the peace he had made.

* * *

 **Imperial Center - 1 BBY**

The Emperor stood in his throne room of the Imperial Palace. Before him knelt his son Prince Galen Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith. He had killed off almost all the remaining Jedi Knights and even several Jedi Masters. Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, Shaak Ti, Calub Dunn and many more were on the list of names of those he had destroyed.

Beside him knelt Princess Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand - Vader's daughter. She had enforced his will. Whenever her Star Destroyer, the _Devastator,_ dropped out of hyperspace above any world, the local government officials would blanch. Most of the time, however, she would operate in the shadows, disguised or completely unseen. When those she investigated were found guilty, she would gather the evidence and arrest the man or, if the situation called for it, execute them.

The only threat to the Empire was an alliance of rebels and dissidents formed by a number of Imperial senators that had fled. The Jedi were gone now and the Rebels were the only remaining threat. "Well done, my children;" said the Emperor with a proud and sincere smile. "Thanks to your tireless work the Empire is free of the threat of the Jedi and free of corruption. You have both made me proud. Rise."

They both stood and he descended to embrace them both. "You will work together now to eliminate this Rebellion. When they are gone, this Empire will truly have peace - true, un-conflicted peace."

"Of course, Father;" said Galen.

"We will not let you down, Father;" agreed Mara. Vader smiled at them both fondly. "I know you won't. Keep me informed. Now go."

Side by side, the children of the Emperor strode from the throne room, ready to enforce his will and inflict his wrath on the galaxy.

* * *

 **Bespin - Cloud City - 0 BBY**

She strode quickly though the fumes and smokes of the lower city. It stank down there but the last report she had heard had indicated that he was here. As she entered the bar, she was relieved to see that she had been correct. There he was, still wearing the same battle armor. A strip of dirty cloth was over both his eyes. "Master Kota, I've been looking for you for a long time."

"Who are you and what do you want?" slurred the old man. She lowered her hood, revealing her mentrals and lekku. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and you and I are two of the only remaining Jedi in the galaxy. We are needed now more than ever."

"If you didn't notice by the rag, I'm blind. My sight was taken by Vader's pup;" groused the old man. Ahsoka sat down across from him. "You and I both know that there is no blindness for the Jedi. The force is our sight."

"We can't fight the Empire, girl. No one can, not with Vader and his children ruling this Empire. There is no hope."

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Really? Jedi Master Yoda seems to think differently."

That got his attention. "Yoda still lives?"

"He does and he sent me to find you."

Kota was silent for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Alright; let's hear what you have to say, Padawan Tano."

Ahsoka sighed with relief and said, "My story goes back to the end of the Clone Wars just after Master Kenobi was killed by the Emperor and at a medical facility on the asteroid Polis Massa..."

* * *

 **This is an update to correct as many of the egregious spelling errors as I could find. Sorry about that. It was awful and, frankly, I am pretty embarrassed. Anyhow, I hope I got most of the glaring ones and please continued to let me know if I missed any.**

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Master

**Orbit Over Tatooine - Aboard the Star Destroyer** ** _Devestator_**

Princess Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand and daughter of the Emperor, quickly strode towards the boarding team. Several squads of Imperial Stormtroopers awaited her there. "Attention!" snapped the trooper commander

"As you were. Board your troops, Commander. Get us aboard the _Tantive IV_. I want any resistance squashed but if they surrender or you can stun them, do it. I want Princess Leia Organa alive. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am;" came the curt reply and they prepared to board the captured Corellian Corvette. Princess Mara drew her lightsaber in her right hand and a blaster pistol in her left. She left the lightsaber un-lit but took her safety off while a pair of troopers began to cut through the boarding hatch. Her heart began to beat faster and a slow, feral smile began to cross her face. After the door was already cut through and the two troopers blew it open, the fire fight began. Rebel soldiers dressed in the style of the Alderaan diplomatic guards opened fire. They didn't stand a chance. These Stormtroopers were members of the 501st Legion as the blue streaks on their armor indicated and were the best that the Empire had to offer. They quickly overwhelmed the rebels, cutting the majority of them down. Princess Mara was in the corridor with them, blasting away with the best of their marksmen.

* * *

Princess Leia Organa quickly stepped over to her little astromech droid, R2-D2 and bent down, placing the disc in his receiver. She didn't give any orders. She didn't know what orders she would give. She only knew that this droid needed to get away with the plans to the Empire's Death Star weapon. The sound of blaster fire was getting closer and she pulled a sporting blaster from a holster on her hip, hidden under the white robes and ran for the escape pods, knowing that it was unlikely that she would be able to escape.

Princess Mara Jade stared down the Rebel officer before her. He was not a young man and it was easy to tell that he was a hardened veteran. One of her troopers marched up and said, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

"I see. Tell me, Captain Antilles - Raymus Antilles, isn't it? Where are the transmissions that you received over Scarif? What have you done with the Death Star plans?" she asked calmly, almost conversationally. The rebel officer was respectful and calm as he replied, "We didn't receive any transmissions. This is a consular ship on a diplomatic mission to the planet of Alderaan."

"I see;" she said again before kneeling down and looking into his eyes. "Captain, I saw your ship escape from that rebel cruiser over Scarif before my brother disabled and boarded it. That's why we're here. If you were just a consular ship, why would you fire on my destroyer and my men when we boarded."

"Your troops opened fire, Princess. They cut through the boarding hatch and opened fire."

"Captain, if you get pulled over by Imperial Center Security in an airspeeder, would you fight them, especially after being caught coming from the direction of a suspicious situation?"

The man didn't answer and she straightened. "Commander, gather up the prisoners and take them to the brig. Has Princess Organa been found yet?"

"No, Princess but we are scowering the ship. There is nowhere for her to hide."

The Imperial Princess closed her eyes and stretched out with the force, sensing the beings aboard. Smiling, she said, "Have your troops focus on gathering the remaining crew members and guards, Commander. I'll handle my fellow princess."

She briskly strode towards the escape pods, holstering her blaster. She wasn't worried about the rebels. Her lightsaber would be enough. Several times, Princess Mara met single or groups of rebels. When she did, she used the force or her weapon to subdue them and continued on. When she reached the escape pod bays, she saw Princess Organa.

Leia sighed as the woman wielding a magenta bladed lightsaber and in a black, skin tight leather bodysuit approached her. "Your weapon please, Princess Organa;" said Princess Jade in a reasonable tone.

"Princess Jade. I must protest this treatment of my ship, my personnel and my self. There is know foundation for these actions and those were good men you had killed."

Mara shook her head, her red-gold hair swooshing in the stale air. "Now now, Princess Leia, let's be honest, one princess to another; I know that this ship fled Scarif as my brother eliminated your terrorist forces on the planet below. The _Devastator_ was sent in pursuit while he finished things there."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Jade. I'm a member of the Imperial senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

Mara laughed and said, "Please; you know that I do not move on my target unless I have irrefutable evidence to do so. Scarif simply sealed the deal - put a final nail in the coffin, if you will. You are under arrest, Princess Leia Organa and when I find your father, he will be in the cell next to you."

Leia lifted her blaster and it flew from her hand, landing with a soft slap in Princess Mara's gloved hand. With sure movements, Mara slapped her in stun cuffs and said, "Move, Princess."

The Emperor's Hand lead Princess Leia to a squad of Stormtroopers. "Take her to my destroyer-" but before she could finish issuing her orders, a young officer ran up. "Emperor's Hand, there is no sign of the plans in the ship's computer and no transmissions were sent out."

Mara frowned. That was a small problem. Clearly the stolen plans were not stored in the ship's systems or there would at least be a hint of them. The best slicers and technicians in the Empire had worked on the _Tantive IV's_ computers. "My Lady, an escape pod was jettisoned but there were no life forms aboard it."

Suddenly, a tight smile crossed her face. "Clever Princess; she must have either hidden the plans in the pod or she sent a droid aboard the pods with the plans."

"My Lady, that does seem rather far fetched;" said the young officer hesitantly. With a knowing smile, Lady Jade said, "Well the plans aren't here and an escape pod was launched. Prepare a company of troopers, Commander. I want them planet side within the hour."

Pulling a comlink from her belt, Mara contacted to the officer in charge of the boarding operation. "Secure all prisoners, Commander and make sure that this ship and its contents are left completely undisturbed. I want it exactly as I left it when I return."

Quickly, she hurried back to her destroyer. Lady Jade was going to accompany her troops planet side. Just as she made it to her quarters, her comlink chimed. "Lady Jade, Lord Starkiller is trying to contact you."

Mara smiled as she shed her black cloak and jumpsuit. "Transfer the connection to my quarters and tell him I will be only a few moments."

Quickly, she slipped into a jump suit meant for a desert environment. Once sufficiently dressed, she activated her quarter's personal holocomms unit. "Hello, Brother;" she said mildly. She glanced over her shoulder at the frown on his face. "Uh... Mara, what are you about to do?"

"Long story; in short, we boarded the ship and captured Princess Leia Organa but couldn't find the plans. However, an escape pod with no living beings aboard was launched to the planet below - Tatooine I believe it's called. It's a desert planet so I guess I'm going for a walk in the desert."

Starkiller snorted with amusement. "You know, you have perfectly good Stormtroopers and such for that, right?"

Mara looked at her brother with an arched eyebrow. "Sometimes, Brother, if you need something done right, you just have to do it yourself. You should know that better than anyone, even with your cadre of Inquisitors and Dark Knights."

Another snort of amusement followed that as she threw what could only be described as a hooded scarf on her head and goggles around her neck. Starkiller sighed and said, "You know, you could wait for me and I could take care of it."

"Galen, if you were to take care of it, you would diminish Tatooine's already tiny population to nothing. No, I think more tact and less destruction would be better this time. I'll see you on the Death Star. If father asks where I'm at, just tell him I'm still trying to get the plans back but that the ship and its crew are in custody."

Darth Starkiller nodded slowly and said, "Very well, Sister. Be careful. If something happens, I'll make sure that Tarkin uses the planet below as a test run for his new toy."

"How sweet;" chuckled Mara dryly. "Vengeance by planetary destruction; how thoughtful. Take care, Galen."

The holocomms went dead and Mara headed towards the hanger. A boarding ship was being loaded, as were a trio of scout walker transports. The commander of the boarding party snapped a salute. "Emperor's Hand, we are almost ready to launch. Are there any special instructions?"

Mara paused for a moment but shook her head. "No, Commander. We are going to the coordinates of the pod's projected landing site and following a trail from there - if there is even a trail to follow. Maybe we'll get lucky and the plans will just be sitting there waiting for us."

"When has that ever happened, Lady Jade?" asked the Stormtrooper commander dryly. Mara chuckled at him. He was a long time veteran of the Imperial military - one of the last of the Clone War's veterans actually. "There's a first time for everything, Commander. Let's board and get this over with."

"Right away, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Tatooine - Lars Homestead**

Luke Skywalker groaned as the hydrospanner slipped - again. "Stupid thing;" he griped as he refit it. The tool was so warn down that it was likely to keep slipping but his uncle was using the other one at the moment. Suddenly, from outside the homestead came a call. "Luke! Come on up here. The Jawa's are coming this way and I'm gonna need you to help me take care of the droids - assuming they have anything worth the money this time."

Luke sighed. Was he ever going to be able to get his Skyhopper fixed up? Probably not since he was being worked off his feet to get ready for harvest. Wiping his hands on a greasy rag, Luke hustled up the stairs and watched as an old Sandcrawler rumbled up. The things were ugly as could be - rust colored with massive treads and blocky with the front end forming a wedge. Sighing, Luke hustled towards his Uncle Owen only to be stopped by a call from his Aunt Beru. "Luke? Luke!"

Running to the lip that looked over the tiny courtyard of their small farmstead, he saw her down there. "Luke, tell your Uncle to remember to get a droid that speaks Bacchi."

"It doesn't look like we have much a choice, but I'll remind him;" he replied before hustling back to his uncle. Owen Lars was already neck deep in negotiating with the Jawa's for a shiny gold droid who certainly did not look like the normal scrap the Jawas came upon. As he ran up, Luke heard his uncle ask, "Do you speak Bacchi?"

"Of course, I do, sir! It's like a second language to me!" said the droid eagerly. "Take these two back to the garage and get them cleaned up;" said Owen as he prepared to pay for the droids. Suddenly, the second droid, a red astromech droid literally blew its top. "Uncle Owen, this R2 unit has a bad motivator, look!"

Owen turned to the Jawas and growled, "What are you trying to push on us?"

The Jawa waved its arms and spoke at a fast pace, chattering in their odd speech. Suddenly, Luke felt a metallic tapping on his shoulder. The golden protocol droid that they had purchased said, "Excuse me sir, but that Artoo unit is in perfect condition, a real bargain."

Luke looked at the blue and white droid for a moment before yelling, "Uncle Owen, what about that one?"

In the end, the two droids trundled over the dirt behind Luke towards the speeder garage, which also doubled as a workshop. Then began the long, grimy task of cleaning the dirt and the dust and the grime out of the droids - and there was going to be a lot since they had just come from a sandcrawler. Considering the fact that they were in excellent condition, it stood to reason that the droids were found wandering the desert. The golden Threepio unit was dipped directly into an oil bath while Luke worked on scrubbing the astrodroid. "It's just not fair. Biggs was right; I'm never going to get out of here."

"Is there anyway that I can help you, Sir?" asked the See-Threepio.

"Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest and teleport me off this rock;" replied Luke moodily. Threepio quickly answered, not understanding his sarcastic attitude. "I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things, not on this planet anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not entirely sure which planet were on."

"Well;" drawled Luke, "if there's a bright center to the universe then you're on the planet that it's the furthest from."

"I see, Sir."

Luke chuckled at the droid's prissy nature. "You can call me Luke."

"I see, Sir Luke;" which got another laugh from the dusty farm boy. "Just Luke;"

As he was raised out of the oil bath. "And I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations and that is my counterpart R2-D2."

Luke kept scrubbing, muttering to the blue and white droid, "Hello" as he did. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. Looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

In reply, Threepio said, "With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all."

Luke jumped up. "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how came to be in your service, if you take my meaning Sir."

"Have you been in many battles?"

The droid seemed to pause as if contemplating. "Several, I think. Actually there really isn't much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpruter and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting anyway."

Luke sighed and went back to try and get something jammed out of one of the astro droids crevices. "Well, my little friend, you got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a star cruiser or a-" but the object suddenly came free and a hologram began to play. It was a young woman, all in white and repeating the same line over and over again. "We need your help, Fulcrum."

"What's that?" murmured Luke. The astro droid whistled and tweeted and Threepio said incredulously, "What is what? He asked you a question! What is THAT?"

The droid tweeted again and Threepio looked back to Luke. "Oh. He says it's nothing, sir - merely a malfunction. Old Data. Pay it no mind."

"Who is she? She's beautiful;" murmured the young farm boy.

Threepio sounded ever so slightly hesitant. "I'm afraid I'm not sure, Sir. I think I was a passenger on our last voyage - a person of some importance, I believe. Our captain was-"

"Is there more to this recording?" asked Luke, cutting the golden droid off. The little blue and white droid whistled and tweeted again and Threepio scolded, "Behave yourself, Artoo! You're going to get us into trouble. It's alright, you can trust him. He's our new master."

More whistles and then the golden droid said, "He says that he is the property of a person called Fulcrum and that this message is for them. Frankly, Sir, I don't know what he's talking about. Our old master was Captain Antilles but with all we've been through, this Artoo unit has become a bit eccentric."

Luke nodded and chewed a lower lip. "It sounds important, I'd better play back the entire message."

Luke moved in to try and fiddle with the droid but Artoo whistled and Threepio said, "He says the restraining bolt is short-circuiting his recording system. He suggests that if you take it off, he'll be able to replay the entire message."

Luke nodded and grabbed a tool to remove it, saying as he did, "Oh, yeah; well my little friend, I suppose you are too small to run away if I take this off."

With a pop and a spark, the bolt came off and the message disappeared. "Hey where'd it go?" Luke asked in dismay, "Play it back, bring back the entire message!"

Artoo tweetled and Threepio said, "What message? The one you were just playing. The message you are carrying inside your rusty innards."

Luke was about to inquire more when Aunt Beru called, "Luke? Luke!"

That was the dinner call. "Alright, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru."

Threepio apologized, "I'm sorry sir, but he appears to have picked up a flutter."

Luke gave Threepio the bolt and tool and said, "Here. See what you can do with him, I'll be right back."

As soon as he was gone, Threepio turned to his counterpart. "Just you reconsider playing that message for him."

After a whistle, Threepio growled, "No I don't think he likes you at all, and I don't like you either."

A half hour later, Luke came back in a sullen mood. He had argued with his uncle about leaving for the academy and had, once again, been turned down. In the garage, it was dark and neither of the droids were to be seen. Pulling a droid caller from his belt, Luke activated it and Threepio gave a startled cry. Suspiciously, Luke asked, "What are you doing back there?"

"It's not my fault, Sir;" insisted the droid. "Please don't deactivate me! I tried to stop him but he's faulty, malfunctioning - kept babbling on about some mission."

"Oh no;" groaned Luke and ran outside. It was getting dark. One of the twin suns had already set and Luke pulled his electro-binoculars. Looking in all directions, he didn't see anything. From beside him, See-Threepio said, "That Artoo unit has always been a problem. These astro droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic sometimes."

"How could I be so stupid?" muttered Luke. "He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

"Pardon me, Sir, but shouldn't we go after him?"

Luke shook his head. "It's too dangerous with all the sand people around. We'll have to wait until morning."

From inside the stead came Owen's voice. "Luke, I shutting the power down."

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes;" Luke replied before growling, "Boy am I going to get it! You know that Artoo unit is going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that, Sir. Come on."

They headed back into the farm house for a sleepless night.

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	3. Chapter 2: Fulcrum and the Mission

**Tatooine - Lars Homestead**

When the twin suns rose over the desert, Luke and the two droids were missing. Upon inspection, Owen and Beru discovered he had gone out very early to get a head start, something that he rarely ever did. Luke's uncle simply grumbled that his nephew had better have the units on the southern ridge repaired by midday or there would be hell to pay. What neither of his family members new was that Luke was blazing across the Jundland Wastes in a battered looking but well maintained landspeeder, searching for the astro droid.

Luke glanced between the terrain ahead of him and the scanner in the golden protocol droids lap. "Look, there's a droid on the scanner. Might be our little Artoo unit."

Minutes later, the stopped just meters away from the Artoo-Deeto as he tried to wheel away. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" called Luke, mildly annoyed and more than mildly curious. The little droid's reply was a series of beeps and whistles that Luke didn't understand but Threepio clearly did. "Master Luke is your rightful owner now;" said the bipedal droid indignantly. "We'll have no more of this Fulcrum gibberish!"

After another series of noises, Threepio threw his arms up in exasperation, "And don't talk to me about your mission either! You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right now!"

Luke had to stifle a chuckle at the protocol droid melodrama. "No it's alright but I think we'd better go."

Suddenly, the little droid began to rock from one strut to another and whistle frantically. "What's wrong with him now?" asked Luke. "He says several creatures are approaching from the south east."

"Sand people;" muttered Luke, as if it were a curse. "Or worse;" and he grabbed a slug rifle and electro binoculars from the speeder. "Come on, let's have a look;" he said. The droids weren't as eager. "Come on!" he urged eagerly.

At the top of a rise, he could see them. "Well there are a couple of banthas down there but I don't see any- wait..." and he paused, peering carefully through his optics. "There's sand people alright. I can see one of them now."

Suddenly, one was right there, leaping up right in front of him. Luke tried for his rifle but it was far too late. A tall figure wrapped in brown robes and masked, smashed him with a heavy club, breaking the rifle and, after a few blows, rendering the poor farm boy unconscious. Several more came up and they dragged him over by the speeder before examining the small vehicle and beginning to demolish it, searching it for anything useful to them. Suddenly, twin snap-hisses were heard and they turned. A woman stood there, a female alien with orange skin, white markings and twin lekku and montrals - a Togruta. Using the force, she projected an aura of warning and of danger. It was more than enough. The sand people fled back to their steeds and the woman quickly hustled over to where Luke lay. Carefully, she checked his vitals and and sighed with relief. A whistle and tweet sounded behind her. The Togruta woman smiled and looked at Artoo-Deeto. "It's good to see you again, Buddy. Besides the dirt, you look as good as ever."

Artoo gave a morose whistle and she chuckled, "Oh he's a little beat up but he'll be fine. Come on over here, Artoo."

Luke opened his eyes and looked into the unfamiliar face of an alien woman. "Easy, kiddo; you took a beating but nothing's broken or too damaged;" she said. Luke looked at her and said, "I guess you're the one to thank that I'm alive. So... uh... thanks."

She chuckled and said, "Don't mention it. Come over here and have a seat. Let's make sure there's no hidden damage on you or anything."

The Togruta helped him over to a large rock and set him down. As she did, she mentioned, "By the way, my name is Ahsoka - Ahsoka Tano."

"Luke Skywalker;" replied the farmboy. Ahsoka nodded, as if confirming a suspicion. "Alright, let's see here;"

Artoo whistled and chirped, causing her to chuckle. "He really is, isn't he? Oh well, I'm sure we can help him to avoid becoming as accident prone as his father was."

Luke's eyes suddenly widened. "You know each other? Wait, you knew my father?"

Ahsoka nodded as she gently ran callused hands along his arms and sides, gently testing the bruises for broken bones. "I sure did. Your father was a dear friend and teacher for quite a few years. As for this bucket of bolts;" she winked playfully at Artoo, who blew a raspberry at her indignantly, "he belonged to your father during the Clone Wars, though I'm sure much of his data from that time has been uploaded to a server somewhere and wiped from his memory banks."

The droid uttered another series of noises and Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Really? Wow! Well strike what I just said from the record then."

Luke rolled his neck and shoulders, testing them to make sure they weren't too terribly injured. "So since you know this fella from way back, you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Fulcrum, would you?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Oh yeah, I do. Fulcrum is, well, was me. Though I haven't used it in a couple years."

"Well this Artoo unit has a message for you from some lady - I assume she was his last owner before they were picked up by Jawas. One thing's for certain, whoever she was, she wasn't from Tatooine because she was dressed in a long white robe like she was royalty or something. At least, I assume she was royalty. I've never met anyone like that before."

Ahsoka's brow furrowed. "I see, well..." but suddenly, a tusken hunting roar came from somewhere out in the wastes. Ahsoka stood and said, "Let's go. I have a place nearby where we can finish this conversation and get you cleaned up and your speeder fixed. Those tusken raiders will be back and there will be more of them."

They headed towards the speeder when Artoo suddenly squealed. "Oh no!" groaned Luke. Ahsoka looked in the direction he was looking. There, in the dust, was See-Threepio. One of his arms had been ripped off and his plating dented. "Oh my, I must have taken a bad step."

With a sigh, they collected him and headed back to the hovel that Ahsoka had been living in.

* * *

Lady Mara Jade frowned as she jumped back onto her Dewback. She really didn't like the creatures. They were smelly and slow but the 74-Z speeder bikes that the Imperial Military utilized were notorious for getting gummed up with dust and dirt. They had found the escape pod but it was empty. However, one of her troopers had found a piece of metal that was obviously from a droid - most likely an astro droid. Recognizing it, the Emperor's Hand had scowled. Even though it made her job that much more difficult, she couldn't help but respect Princess Leia's ingenuity. The Alderaanian Princess had managed to fool the Star Destroyer's gunners into not firing at it by using a droid and not a being as the courier for the plans, though why she thought it would make it down here on Tatooine, Mara was unsure. Turning to her trooper commander, she called, "Commander, what do you know about this planet and its inhabitants?"

The commander was using a bulky datapad made to withstand use in harsh environments. "According to everything the local garrison commander gave us, there are only a few settlements and none of them are larger than maybe ten thousand inhabitants. There are moisture farms and Tusken Raider settlements and small outposts in between the towns. Apparently there are also nomadic groups of indigenous creatures called Jawas that travel in massive, home made vehicles called sand crawlers. They scavenge junk and droids and sell what they have to the moisture farmers and outposts."

Mara chewed a plump lower lip. There was very little trail to follow now. The planet's winds had eliminated any foot prints or tread trails and the Imperial garrison commander had informed her that the Empire had only had a presence on the planet for a few months now. The only reason it was there in the first place was because a large cell of rebels and smugglers had been located in a massive cluster of pinnacles in the Dune Sea. Apparently her brother and his legion had eliminated them and a garrison was left to make sure no other foot holds were gained by the Alliance. Therefore, there was very little information that the locals could give. Mara looked around before saying, "Well they couldn't have gotten far in just a two days. Get some TIE Strikers down here and have them start circling outward. Any information they get, whether it's those Sandcrawlers or moisture farms or whatever, needs to be reported in detail. I don't care if it's a herd of banthas, have them take a note of it. We need to recover those plans."

* * *

Luke plopped down and began working on See-Threepio's arm while Ahsoka got them some water and a little food. The hut didn't have much in it but it was comfortable. There were a couple of large chests and a rough looking bed, plus a sonic shower and a tiny kitchen set. Other than that, it was pretty well empty. Ahsoka shed her long, faded brown robe, revealing two slightly curved cylinders at her hips, hanging from a utility belt. As Luke worked, Artoo whistled and she chuckled. "You're right, Artoo; he seems to have inherited his father's skill with all things mechanical. Most other Jedi, or anyone else for that matter, wondered how he had gotten so good with his hands. During the Clone Wars, he was constantly tinkering with his ships and his lightsaber."

"What? Wait, my father didn't fight in the war and he wasn't a Jedi. He was the navigator on a spice freighter;" protested the young man. Ahsoka chuckled again. "I'm sure that's what your uncle told you. He really didn't hold with your father's ideals. He thought your father should have staid here instead of getting involved with the Clone Wars."

Luke's eyes were wide. Even though all of his attention was on Ahsoka, his hands were still working on the golden droid as if of their own free will. "Did you fight in the Clone Wars?"

"Of course;" she replied, "I was a Jedi just as your father was, though I never attained the rank of Jedi Knight. But that's a long story."

She paused for a moment, her eyes growing distant as if looking through a window far back into the past. "He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, though telling him that would have only swollen his already considerable ego. Anakin was also a cunning warrior and fantastic leader and teacher. Whatever the manuals or rule books were for teaching or commanding, he threw them out the airlock and did things his way."

Again she was quiet before blinking and turning her eyes to Luke with a smile. "I've heard you've become quite the pilot yourself, Skyg- young Luke."

A light blush crept over Luke's face but a did smile also. Ahsoka sighed and stood. Seeing the two cylinders, Luke asked, "What are those two cylinders on your belt?"

"Lightsabers - the weapons of a Jedi Knight - which reminds me;" and she opened the chest she had been sitting on, pulling out another cylinder. This one wasn't at all curved. "This belonged to a friend of mine. Take it. Try it out."

Luke took it and examined it. It had a pair of switches on it and Luke pressed one. From the end of the weapon blazed a brilliant blue beam of energy. It was odd because the weapon didn't gain any weight or anything. Experimentally, Luke began to swing the weapon a little. It was unlike anything he'd ever used before - not that he had used any close quarters weapons before anyway. After a moment, he closed it down and asked, "What happened to its owner?"

Ahsoka's eyes looked sad and she replied, "A couple years back, Emperor Vader caught wind that my friend and his Jedi student were causing trouble for the Empire. I joined up with them and we headed to an ancient Sith planet called Malachor. There we fought the Emperor's Inquisitors and the Emperor himself. My friends died but I managed to escape, taking this lightsaber with me. The owner's name was Kanan Jarrus."

Luke nodded and was silent before asking, "What happened to my father?"

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader gave in to the dark side of the force. He betrayed and murdered many Jedi, including your father, Anakin Skywalker. It was this Vader who led the purge against the whole of the Jedi Order, bringing it to the very brink of extinction. Now I remain."

Luke was on the edge of his seat. He was learning so much about his father, something he had always wanted to learn. But he was also learning about something he had never heard of before. "What is the force?"

"The force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field that is created by all living things. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the universe together."

Luke nodded, barely understanding what was being said. Suddenly, Artoo began beeping and whistling again. Ahsoka chuckled and said, "Alright, alright; you've been patient enough little fella. Let's see who had what to say, huh?"

She tapped the droid on his dome and immediately, a shimmery blue hologram emerged. "Fulcrum, years ago your served the old Republic in the Clone Wars and, recently, you served the Rebel Alliance. Now, my father desperately begs you to rejoin us in our struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am not able to make this request in person but my ship has come under attack by the Empire and my mission to take you to Alderaan to meet my father has failed. I have place information vital to the rebellion's survival within the droid's memory banks. My father will retrieve it but you must see this droid safely to Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Please, we need your help, Fulcrum."

Suddenly, background noise interrupted her and the woman bent down and ended the recording. A brittle silence followed as Ahsoka watched Luke, studying his face. Finally, she stood and placed her hands on her hips. "You must learn the ways of the force and come with me to Alderaan."

Luke's eyes shot wide. "Alderaan? I can't go to Alderaan! I have to go home. It's late and I'm in for it as it is."

"I need your help, Luke;" pleaded Ahsoka. "She needs your help! With the Emperor and his blasted children around, the Alliance needs people like you and me - Jedi and potential Jedi!"

Luke looked as though he was waging and internal fight against himself. Finally, he said, "I can't get involved. I've got work to do. I mean, it's not like I love the Empire. I hate it but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here."

Ahsoka shook her head with the hint of a smile. "That's your uncle speaking."

"Oh boy - my uncle. How am I even going to explain this?"

Ahsoka watched him like a gambler, weighing her odds. Finally, Luke sighed and said, "I can take you as far as Anchorhead and from their, you can get passage to Mos Eisly and from there, wherever you need to go."

Ahsoka sighed and stood, wrapping her brown robe around her shoulders. "You must do what you feel is right, of course."

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	4. Chapter 3: Smoke in the Wind

**Aboard the Death Star**

Lord Starkiller hated these conferences. Though his father had trained him to deal with the Grand Generals and Grand Admirals and Grand Moffs and their lackeys, he still despised the bureaucracy that was involved. But Emperor Vader had ordered him to the Death Star to oversee and inspect Grand Moff Tarkin's command of it. With a fortifying sigh, he strode into the room behind the Grand Moff. Even as he did, he heard one of the officers, Admiral Motti he thought it was though he wasn't sure. These Imperial officers were beginning to all look the same to him. "Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

"Dangerous to your star fleet, not to this battle station;" retorted General Tagge. Growing frustrated with the other's overconfidence in the Emperor's new weapon, the Admiral snapped, "The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial senate..."

"The Imperial senate," said Tarkin, cutting him off, "will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

Starkiller had never liked Tarkin very much. He was a needlessly cruel, sadistic man and had wiped out an entire Imperial military base for no other purpose than to eliminate a rival. Oh, Tarkin had claimed he had done it to stop Rebels from getting the Death Star plans and had also claimed that he had not known of Starkiller's presence on the planet. It was only Lord Starkiller's own skill and skill of his pilot that had allowed him to escape the monumental destruction and only the command of the Emperor that had kept Starkiller from killing Tarkin. He understood that, in a war, soldiers would die and that sometimes, soldiers had to be sacrificed for victory. But what had happened on Scarif was unnecessary and a waist, no matter what Tarkin said.

Admiral Motti's words pulled the Sith Lord out of his dark musings. "That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories;" explained Tarkin. "Fear will keep the local systems in line - fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion?" asked the admiral, not letting the issue go. "If the rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they will find a weakness and exploit it."

Starkiller respected this man a little more. Motti was thinking of the improbable and not dismissing it out of hand. It was a wise policy. Even so, the Sith Lord said, "The plans that you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

As if Starkiller hadn't even spoken, General Tagge leaned forward and said, "Any attack by the rebels on this station would be a useless gesture no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

Galen felt a wry, if cold smile cross his face. Ultimate power in the universe? "Don't be too proud with this technological terror, General. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant when compared to the power of the force."

To the shock of many around the conference table, General Tagge looked askance at the Sith Lord. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Starkiller. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you to conjure up the stolen data tapes, nor given your the clairvoyance to find the rebels' hidden fortress. Perhaps you should devote more of your time to seeking out and engaging the rebels instead of meditating on a faith that has been rendered utterly irrelevant."

The temperature in the room went down as Starkiller's smile widened slightly. In a slow deliberate pace, he began to move around the room towards the general. "Gentlemen, you are all old enough to remember the Jedi Order and it's ways and the rumors of its power, are you not? How is it that in a single lifetime, you forget how they protected the galaxy for generations before becoming corrupt by their masters? Perhaps I am not powerful enough to conjure something out of nothing but rest assured, I will find those tapes and the rebel base and when I do, you will all witness the full power of the force. In the mean time, I recommend that you prepare for any and all sorts of attacks that the rebels may or may not make on this station. Remember that, during its construction, we had a prison break and an infiltration of rebel commandos so clearly there are some flaws in its security. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and question our prisoner."

He had ended directly behind General Tagge and had placed his hands on the back of his chair and pinned him in place so that he could not move while simultaneously putting into the man's mind images of painful death. As Starkiller swept towards the entrance to the room before turning and saying, "Oh and General Tagge, do try to remember military decorum. Am I not the Supreme Commander of all of my father's forces, including this battle station and all aboard it? If you dare talk to me in such a manner again, the things that an interrogation droid or, indeed, that you have seen in your mind's eye are as nothing compared to punishment that I will inflict upon you."

Starkiller's voice had remained casual throughout and as he went silent, he lifted his right hand and blue electricity sparked up and down his forearm. All within the room, including Tarkin to the Sith Lord's gratification, leaned back wearily. With that, he extinguished his power and left the room. Silence followed his departure.

* * *

 **Tatooine - the Jundland Wastes**

The trip had been mostly silent. Luke's mind was in turmoil as he contemplated Ahsoka's words. Suddenly, she gripped his shoulder and pointed. A pillar of smoke was rising over the horizon. Wordlessly, Luke angled the speeder that direction. The site that greeted them was gut wrenching. A sandcrawler, the very sandcrawler that had sold Artoo and Threepio to Luke and Uncle Owen, burned and the bodies of the jawas were everywhere. Luke, Ahsoka and the droids got out of the speeder and began to look around. After some study, Luke said, "It looks like the sand people did this alright. Look there're bantha tracks, gaffi sticks - I've just never seen them hit anything this big before."

Ahsoka was examining some scorch marks and carbon scoring along the outer haul of the burning sandcrawler. "This wasn't Tusken Raiders but it is a convincing enough job for local observation. But see here, these blast marks, at just the right place to cripple the treads. Only elite stormtroopers are so precise."

Luke nodded and said, "These were the same Jawas who sold us Artoo and Threepio. Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence and Luke suddenly realized something. "If they tracked the droids here, then they would have found out who they sold them to and that would them back..." and his face lit with fear and he all but whimpered, "...home!"

He turned to bolt back to his speeder but Ahsoka caught his arm. "Luke, these are Imperial stormtroopers! It's too dangerous!"

Luke shook free and sprinted to his vehicle. Ahsoka jumped in behind him. "Artoo, keep and eye on Threepio! Stay out of the open."

They zipped across the desert. It wasn't long before they saw yet another column of smoke. Luke's heart pounded and his stomach clenched. There, over the rise, was his home. The entrance was cracked and smoke poured from the inside of the underground structure. Beside the hovel lay two bodies unrecognizable as Luke's Uncle and Aunt. They were burned to black husks. Tears welled up in Luke's eyes. His entire life, his family and his home were gone. "No..." he whispered. "No."

Slowly, he turned to Ahsoka. "But... but why?"

Ahsoka herself looked to be on the verge of tears. "There was nothing you could have done, Luke."

She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly as he began to sob quietly. "You would have died too and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire."

For some time, neither of them really knew how long, they stood there as Luke shed all his tears until he had no more to give. Finally, he straightened. "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here. I want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi like my father."

Ahsoka gave a sad smile. "Believe me when I say that, even were you to decide to stay, I wish that none of this had happened to you and your family."

Luke sighed. "I know. Come on. There's no reason to stay now."

* * *

Mara Jade was not pleased. Not at all. "Commander," she said calmly, "please explain to me why you decided that it would be a good idea to destroy the sandcrawler and the farm?"

The Stormtrooper commander's face mark did not betray his nerves, nor did his voice but Mara could sense it radiating off of him. "Considering your involvement, Lady Jade, I determined that keeping our presents in the area a secret would be best for mission success."

"But why?" queried Mara. "At the farm, we could have set up an ambush, waiting for the farm boy to return with the droids. Now, however, they may have returned and there will be no one to catch them. Instead of neatly tying it up without senselessly slaughtering Imperial citizens, you have now allowed to droids to fade into the wind, essentially bringing us back to square one. Tell me, commander, how would my brother have dealt with this incompetence?"

The stormtrooper did not answer. He did not need to. "Fortunately for you, commander, I am not my brother. Lieutenant," she called to the company's executive officer. He hurried over. "You are now the commanding officer of this detachment under me. Switch insignia and identifying markers with the former commander. We will make sure that the paper work is finalized when we return to the _Devastator._ In the mean time, we should make for population centers. If I were a farm boy on this dusty rock, I would get off as quickly as possible after losing my family. Where is the city with the largest spaceport?"

The newly promoted commander used his datapad and said, "Mos Eisely, my Lady; it isn't far. We should be there within a few hours."

"Excellent. Let's go. Call ahead to the local garrison commander. I want every single ship watched."

* * *

Luke and Ahsoka zipped through the town of Mos Eisley, taking care not to disrupt local traffic. It was an ugly town with ugly and not very reputable people. Swoop gangster zipped by on their vehicles. Jawas and other aliens crowded in markets with livestock and beasts of burden. Ahsoka, who had pulled the hood of her brown cloak over her head, directed him to a cantina. Suddenly, a checkpoint appeared, manned by Imperial stormtroopers. Four of them walked up on the speeder, two to each side. "How long have you had these droids?" asked one briskly. In as casual a voice as possible, Luke answered, "Maybe a couple of seasons now."

"They're for sale if your interested?" said Ahsoka, her voice almost cheerful. The trooper paused for a moment and said, "Let me see your identification."

With a disarming smalling, Ahsoka waved her hand infinitesimally. "You don't need to see his identification."

"We don't need to see his identification;" said the trooper. Luke was amazed. Somehow, it seemed that Ahsoka was altering the trooper's mind. "These aren't the droids you're looking for;" she stated simply and the trooper repeated. "These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business;" she murmured and again, the trooper 'agreed'.

"Move along."

"Move along;" said the trooper, waving them through. "Move along."

When they were parked outside of the dark, troublesome looking bar, Luke looked at Ahsoka. "I can't understand how we got by those troops. I thought we were dead."

Ahsoka nudged him playfully. "It's a trick your father taught me. I can even remember his words. The force has a strong effect on the weak minded. These stormtroopers are so pathetic compared to some of my old clone trooper buddies during the Wars."

"Really? What happened during the wars?" asked Luke eagerly. Ahsoka winked at him. "I'll tell you later when we're safe and on our way. Come along, but be careful. This is not a place for the faint of heart or the foolish."

Luke stood as tall as he could. "I'm ready for anything."

"Good man;" said Ahsoka and turned to enter the building. Luke was going to follow when he caught something out of the corner of his eye and froze. There, among a squad of stormtroopers with extensive desert survival gear, stood a short woman in a tight, tan leather bodysuit with a black cloak. Her face was dusty and had the outline of goggles on it but even from that distance, no more than twenty meters, he could see her sparkling green eyes. She stood out and Luke was shortly trapped by her. She was beautiful and obviously a high ranking individual among the Imperials because she issued orders and they followed without question. Then, just before Luke was going to turn away and enter the building, he saw something swinging from her hip. It looked different but there was no doubting what it had to be - a lightsaber. Quickly, Luke turned to enter the building when he nearly ran into to Threepio. "The bar tender would not let us in, Master Luke;" said the droid indignantly. "Go wait by the speeder then. Stay out of site and don't cause any trouble, either of you."

As he ducked into the establishment and headed toward the bar, he saw Ahsoka talking to some spacer or another. With a sigh, he went to the bar and ordered a drink, settling in to wait. On Tatooine, drinking age laws were barely enforced. The bar tender handed him the drink as soon as the money was seen. Luke was about to take a sip when an alien, an Aqualish to be precise, gave a guttural snarl, glaring at him. Luke just ignored him until a withered hand tapped his shoulder. It was an old man with a deformed face. "He doesn't like you;" explained the man. Luke furrowed his brow. What had he even done? "Sorry;" he muttered before turning back to his drink. The man tapped his shoulder again, drawing his attention back. "I don't like you either. You just watch yourself..."

"Now boys;" came a smooth, if slightly husky voice, "no need to make something out of nothing."

They all turned and there stood the woman that Luke had observed on the street. She was smiling and the hood was down around her shoulders, revealing golden-red hair in a tight braid. With a wave of her hand, she said, "Go back to your drinks."

Just like that, the two rough characters were ignoring him again. Luke was suddenly very weary. "Um... thanks."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't help but notice you watching me early. What's your name?"

Luke hesitated for a moment before saying, "Owen. My names Owen."

One of the woman's perfectly groomed eyebrows rose.

Mara could read this boy like an open book. He was perhaps her age or, perhaps, even a couple years older but that didn't matter. Certainly, he wasn't a very good liar. What mattered was that he had been staring at her and that he gave her a feeling that told her she should inquire about him. She ordered her own drink and, when she flashed an official Imperial Center government issued I.D. card, the bartender gave her the drink, took her money and moved on without a word. "So, Owen, are you a local boy or just waiting for a departure slot."

"Waiting for a departure slot;" he answered much too quickly. "Yeah, I want to get off this rock."

"Really? Why's that?"

He gave a truly genuine smile then, highly amused. "Do you want to stay here miss..."

"Just call me Arica, Owen and no but I don't have much choice. I work for the Imperial Military and I am currently stationed here until further notice. No, I don't want to stay here but since I am, I figured I would get to know the local population."

Luke nodded. "Well this would definitely be the place to do it, Arica."

* * *

Ahsoka watched for a moment, very uneasy. Luke was still young and naive. While she doubted he would intentionally give anything away, if that young woman was who Ahsoka thought she was, they were in a very, VERY precarious situation. What was her interest in Luke anyway? Ahsoka had been about to step in when the young woman had shown up.

Putting those thoughts aside, she followed the massive form of Chewbacca, whom she realized she had met once before a long time ago, to the figure of a man not too much younger than she was. The Wookiee made a couple of grunts and growls and the man widened his eyes. "Really? Met an old friend, did you. Well my name's Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a fast ship that can get me from here to Alderaan - myself, that boy by the redhead over at the bar and a couple of droids."

Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ , gave a smirk that would have had almost any other woman catching her breath. "Well you're in luck, sweet heart. My ship is the fastest. Why the need for speed though?"

Ahsoka gave him a cool look and placed both hands on the table. "First of all, do not call me sweet heart, Captain. Second of all, I think it would be better for everyone involved if we agreed on no questions being asked."

The stupid smirk only grew. "Huh? Are you in some kind of local trouble then... look what am I supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Fulcrum for now, alright?"

Han stifled a chuckled and said, "Well, _Fulcrum,_ I don't know how much you're keeping up with current events but the leggy red head over there with your friend is Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. She doesn't tend to take interest in random farm boys on dusty planets like this one for no reason. I'm guessing your into Imperial trouble. That means to accommodate you would put me at a rather large risk now wouldn't it?"

Ahsoka knew what was coming but didn't change her stern expression. "Then why don't we work on a price?"

Han smiled. "Ten thousand, all in advance."

Ahsoka gave a quiet scoff. "You are joking, right? I could by a freighter right now if I had that kind of money."

"You could but who would fly it?"

Ahsoka gave him a cold smile. "Me, actually. I've piloted a few ships in my time. Anyhow, how does this sound. I can promise you two thousand now plus another fifteen when we get to Alderaan."

That caught him off guard. "Seventeen?"

"Plus a chance at stable work too, if your interested."

Han laughed. "I don't know about the stable work, lady, but for seventeen, you got yourself and your boy over there a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Meet me in Docking Bay 94. Oh, and I'd get the kid away from the Imperial or you may find that he wants to ditch you and go with her."

Ahsoka looked over and Luke was smiling and laughing with the girl. Uneasiness filled her and she stood.

* * *

"Wait a second, I thought you said you weren't local;" said Arica as she sipped her drink. "No;" said Luke with obvious care, "I just said that I was waiting for a departure slot. I never answered whether I was local or not. Anyhow, how about you? What do you do on Imperial Center - or would you have to kill me if you told me?"

Arica gave him a mock serious look for just a moment before chuckling again.

Whoever this kid was, Mara had Luke eating our of her hand like a well trained kath hound. "I'm just an assistant to a Moff. He sent me here to check on some things and, since there was recent illegal activity in the area, he wanted me to go heavily escorted. I must have irritated him somewhere along the line though."

Using the force to nudge his mind just a touch, she asked, "So what did you do around here, Owen?"

He was about to answer when a drunken Nikto staggered over and said in his guttural voice, "Hey, pretty lady, how bout a kiss?"

"Buzz off, poodoo kicker;" she said, not taking her green eyes off of Luke. "Hey now;" growled the alien, "that's not very friendly."

He grabbed her shoulder and Mara turned, struck him in the sternum and then drove him back. She must have misjudged her strength because he slammed into a group of Klatooinians. The three of them and the Nikto stood, growling. "Stand down;" she said but they were too ready to fight.

Suddenly, Luke felt someone grab his sleeve. "Let's go while she's distracted;" said Ahsoka.

Quickly, they slipped quietly through the bar and out the back entrance. "Thanks, she was beginning to make me nervous;" said Luke. Ahsoka chuckled. "No she wasn't. Anyhow, I got us a ship. You'll need to sell your speeder, collect the droids and then get to Docking Bay 94. Let's go."

It didn't take long. Luke pulled his poncho from the speeder, as well as another few odds and ends he needed and sold it. Of course, he didn't get as much as he was hoping for but it was enough to pay the ship's captain his initial fee with a little extra to set aside for later. They collected the droids and hurried towards the docking bay.

* * *

 **Aboard the Death Star**

Starkiller was gazing out the viewport into the vast emptiness of space. All Imperial ships had been sent to continue their operations against rebel forces and generally to enforce the Emperor's will. The Sith Lord thought it foolish. This station may have tens of thousands of defenses but no one was ever defeated because they protected their greatest weapon - or at least, one of their greatest weapons. Tarkin strode in and, without even waiting for a proper greeting, Starkiller said, "Princess Leia's resistance to the mind probe and other interrogation techniques is considerable. It will be some time before we can get any information out of her using those methods."

Before Tarkin could respond, one of his lackeys ran up and said proudly, "The final checkout is completed and all systems are operational."

General Tagge looked to the Grand Moff and asked, "What course shall we set?"

Slowly, a cold smile crossed Tarkin's face. "Perhaps she will respond to an alternative form of interrogation. Set course for Alderaan."

Galen gazed at the Grand Moff and silently upraised him. He seriously hoped that the man wasn't thinking of blowing up the planet . It was a largely passive planet without weapons. What's more, it was the cultural center of the galaxy, even more so than Imperial Center. To destroy it would only enrage the people of the galaxy. That was something that they could not afford.

* * *

 **Tatooine - the City of Mos Eisely**

Mara Jade was furious. She was sorely tempted to kill the thugs who had distracted her but instead had them locked in the local detention center. After finishing a conversation with the alien that had bought the farm boy's speeder, she looked up and down the street. Suddenly, her commander came up. "My lady, we have a local who has informed us that the droids are headed to Docking Bay 94 with that farm kid and a Togruta wearing a cloak."

Mara immediately headed that way. "Gather the troops. Call the local garrison commander and have him ready any emplacements and shut all Docking Bays down. Also call the _Devastator_ and the _Conquest_ and have them ready to intercept any ship that leaves. Hurry up. We cannot let them escape again."

She drew her blaster pistol and there was a series of clicks, hums and whines as the troopers behind her loaded their weapons and took their safeties off. Just around the corner from Docking Bay 94's entrance, a Kubaz, apparently the local informant, was squeaking and snorted through it's short trunk. "Get them!" hissed Mara, allowing the first four troopers to enter before going herself. A hail of blaster fire greeted them. Three stormtroopers were brought down quickly and Mara narrowly avoided taking a blaster herself. Before she could take careful aim, the man was gone and the ramp was rising. "No!" she hissed. But it was far too late. The ship lifted, it's haul plating easily too durable for the blasters she and her troopers had. "Why aren't the emplacements firing?" she snapped. Her commander was listening to his coms for just a moment before he answered, "They do not have any, My Lady."

"Well tell him that I need a shuttle. Now. And have him send a second one to gather you and the rest of your detachment. We're returning to the _Devastator_."

* * *

 **Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_**

Chewbacca gave a low growl and Han nodded, "Yup, looks like an Imperial cruiser. Try to hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."

Han ran the equations and got the coordinates. Looking out the front viewport, he noticed the other two Star Destroyers coming in fast. "Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. They're going to try to cut us off."

"Why don't you just out run them?" asked Ahsoka dryly. "You said this thing was fast."

Han shot her a glare. "Take it easy, Lady. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to lightspeed. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them."

Suddenly, turbo laser fire flashed overhead. Han gave a very forced grin and said, "Here's where the fun begins."

"How much longer?" snapped Ahsoka. Han shot her another glare. "It'll take a few minutes to get the coordinates from the nav computer."

"Are you kidding?" demanded Luke. "They're right there, gaining!"

"Cruising through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy;" snapped Han. "Without precise calculations, we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a super nova and that would end your trip real quick now wouldn't it."

Suddenly, the ship rocked and a light began beeping. "What's that flashing?" asked Luke as he pointed. Han swatted his hand out of the way and said, "We've lost the rear deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in and I'll make the jump to lightspeed."

Ahsoka and Luke strapped in tight and Han pulled the lever.

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	5. Chapter 4: The Touch of Death

**Aboard the Death Star - Orbit over Alderaan**

Darth Starkiller watched as stormtroopers brought Princess Leia to the view port from her cell. Her home planet was clearly visible in the distance and he could just feel unease squirming in her belly. She was a very lovely young woman but her charm meant nothing to Starkiller. He was having a less than secret affair with his pilot. It was known in the upper echelons of the Empire but neither Starkiller nor his father nor his lover cared. The Emperor was happy so long as she did not become a distraction, and she was happy so long as he came home safe. Starkiller was happy so long as his father and his lover were happy.

As Princess Leia came to the viewport where Starkiller and Tarkin waited, Princess Leia said in a voice with more confidence than she probably felt, "Governor Tarkin, I should have guessed that it was you holding Lord Starkiller's leash. I recognized your fowl stench as soon as I came on board."

Starkiller burst into truly goodnatured laughter. "Princess, Tarkin does not hold my leash. No one does."

Tarkin shot him a glare before smiling sardonically at the princess. "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself;" she snapped back. Starkiller's smile broadened. He truly did regret that she would be executed. He was really beginning to like her. Tarkin's face became just a fraction harder and he announced, "Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

Starkiller resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This man would never understand that even fear was not enough to keep people down. Fear had to be mingled with true respect - something that the Emperor understood, a fact that made Starkiller wonder why he had abolished the Imperial Senate.

Princess Leia retorted easily, "The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers."

It was clear that the exulted Grand Moff was getting very irritated with this brave young princess. Where once had been a smug smile, now a glare rested on the man's lean face. "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of your Rebel base, I have decide to try this station's destructive power of your home planet of Alderaan."

Starkiller's expression remained stoic but his mind raced. This was a dangerous move. If she called Tarkin's bluff, he could not destroy the planet below. It was too important for the people of the Empire, a rallying symbol for peace and culture and the arts. Luckily for the moff, she seemed to buy it. "No! Alderaan is peaceful, they have not weapons! You can't possibly-"

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" he commanded, his voice and face growing harsh and angry. "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?"

And here was the moment of truth. Would she call or fold, to use crewed sabaac terms? Time stretched on and the Sith Lord glanced at Tarkin. "Dantooine;" the princess said in a defeated voice. "It's on Dantooine."

Starkiller frowned. It was likely to be on such a remote planet but the Rebels had been hiding well in the preceding months. There was a good chance she was being honest. "You see, Lord Starkiller, she can be reasonable."

He turned to his officer and said casually. "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready."

"What?" screamed the Princess. Starkiller snarled, "Belay that order! Grand Moff Tarkin, I need to speak with you."

"I command this station, Lord Starkiller, and all of its operations;" said the Moff loftily. "You may be the supreme commander but even you cannot interfere here."

Darth Starkiller's hands crackled with blue force lightning. "You are right, Moff. I am the Supreme Commander of the Empire's Military and this falls under that."

"Not technically it doesn't. This is a civilian government mining sphere according to official reports, remember Lord Starkiller?" retorted the Moff. "I am the son and Heir to Emperor Darth Vader." snapped Lord Starkiller. "You will follow my commands or I will execute you right here and right now!"

"Even you would face dire consequences for that, my Lord;" said the Moff confidently. "I am far too important to the Emperor for you to just kill off hand."

Their eyes blazed into one another. "You will do nothing until I return, Tarkin;" growled the Sith Lord. "If you so much as look at the firing control room, I will send your shriveled husk to the rebels as a gift."

With that, he turned and pulled his comlink as he hurried towards the turbo lifts. "Juno, I need you to power up the _Rogue Shadow_. As soon as I get there, we need to head to Coruscant. I must speak with my father!"

Within minutes, the starship had launched and minutes after that, it had jumped to lightspeed. Tarkin watched it go before turning to his officers. "As I said, proceed with the operations."

Leia tried to rush him but a pair of stormtroopers took her arms and held her. "You are far too trusting, I'm a afraid your highness and Dantooine is far too remote a locations for an effective demonstration but don't worry. We will join your rebel friends soon enough."

The world seemed to slow down. Instead of minutes going by, it seemed as though an eternity stretched on. Leia could almost hear the orders being relayed and the core being powered up. She watched in terrified, devastated fascination and horror as a beam of energy the size of a cruiser blazed from the main gun and streaked through empty space and in a flash of blinding light, an entire planet, an entire civilization went up in fire and debris. Leia had averted her eyes at the last moment but that did not stop her from almost feeling the planets death. Despite her best effort, she could not wrestle down her anger and grief and she screamed. She honestly didn't even remember what it was that she screamed but when she was back in her cell, weeping and broken, her voice was hoarse and her throat, sore. She had just witnessed everything that she knew, everything that she was fighting to protect, die before her very eyes.

* * *

Lord Starkiller felt it even in hyperspace as the planet died. He heard the dying screams of billions and his emotions became turbulent. His pilot, his beloved Juno Eclipse ran from her place in the cockpit. "Galen, what is it?"

He sat stock still, his throat still stinging from the roar of pain and anguish he had just experienced. Starkiller had felt death before but nothing to this magnitude. It was so harsh, so painful and so unnatural that it paralyzed him. Captain Eclipse ran to him. "My love, what is wrong?"

Her hand on his stubbly cheek brought him out of it and the strangest thing that she had ever seen happened. Darth Starkiller, closed fist of the Emperor and heir to Darth Vader, ruler of the known galaxy, had tears in his eyes. Within moments, they were streaming down his face as well. "Tarkin - he just used the Death Star to destroy Alderaan."

Juno recoiled. "No! Not even Tarkin-"

"He's an evil man driven mad by his own power and the power of his newest toy. As soon as we get to Coruscant, I will implore my father to allow me to execute him for a war crime of this magnitude. "

Juno watched as he continued to deteriorate into a weeping child. "Shouldn't we go back and deal with this now?" she asked, but he shook his head. "Without my father's command, it would be useless."

He was unable to speak further as he devolved into hopeless tears. Juno Eclipse, seeing the man that she loved and adored in such a state, a man more powerful than any she had ever seen, caused her to fear for if something like this could effect her cold, calculating lover, how would if effect the rest of the galaxy?

* * *

 **Aboard the _Millennium Falcon -_ Hyperspace**

Luke and Ahsoka were in the hold when she felt the effect of the far off destruction. Her eyes became wide and she shuddered, going to a nearby seat and sitting down, shivering like a leaf. Luke, who had been practicing with his lightsaber by blocking stun bolts from a remote, paused with a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka shivered. "I just felt a massive disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices all cried out and once and then went suddenly, horribly silent. Something terrible has happened."

Luke chewed one of his lips before asking quietly, "Do you know what it could be?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and said briskly, "No, not a clue I'm afraid. Now, you need to get back to your practice with that. Go on! Back to it!"

Luke grinned but also uttered a low groan. It wasn't easy. He had caught a few of the bolts but he mostly kept getting stung by the little scrap sphere. Suddenly, Han came through the corridor, a very self confident smile on his chiseled face. "Well, you can forget about your trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you that I'd outrun them."

He plopped into a seat and looked around as if expecting them to heap him with praises. When they did not, he muttered in disgruntlement, "Well don't everyone thank me all at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at about 0200 hours."

Over in the corner, See-threepio and Artoo were playing a game of holo-chess with Chewbacca. They seemed to be arguing, which Han joined in with. Ahsoka and Luke ignored them. As Luke continued, Ahsoka said with a wry smile, "Remember, Sky-guy, a Jedi can feel the force flowing through him."

Ignoring her seeming fondness of that nickname for him, Luke asked, "You mean it controls your actions?"

"Partially, yes but it also obeys your commands;" she replied and observed. The next bolt caught Luke on the hip and he cursed. Han laughed, "Hokey religion and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

Ahsoka gave him an amused look while Luke demanded rather irritably, "You don't believe in the force, do you?"

With another chuckle, Han replied, "Kid, I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange things but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's an all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said, "Wait a moment Luke, here."

She grabbed a face mask and eased it over Luke's head. "But with the mask on, there's no way for me to see! How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. You need to learn not to rely on them. Don't think to hard. Forget about everything around you. Don't listen to Han or the droids or Chewie or the ship. Keep your mind focused in the right here, right now and ignore all distraction. Stretch out with your feelings."

She patted his shoulder and then backed up. Luke took a deep breath and tried to quiet his mind. The idea that he was being watched by mocking eyes kept bugging him and a bolt stung his shoulder. "Don't worry about that;" said Ahsoka. "It's just you and that remote. Stretch out with your feelings."

With one more calming breath, Luke lifted his weapon and waited. Suddenly, there was a shift and he could sense everything with hyper awareness. Luke could sense Ahsoka's confidence in him and her concern about whatever it was she had just sensed through the force. He could also sense Han's amusement and arrogance but it was just a mask for a hard life. Primarily what he sensed was exactly where the remote was and where it was about to shoot him. Moving with fluid ease, he caught one, two and three blasts on his blue blade before closing the weapon down again, grinning broadly and removing the mask. Ahsoka was smiling proudly and winked at him. "See, Sky-guy? You'll get this Jedi thing real quick."

"It was luck;" snorted Han. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said, "Step back, Luke."

She activated another three remotes so that four of them buzzed around her and put the mask on herself before pulling the long, slim lightsaber hilts from her belt and igniting them. Both Luke and Han watched in interested as, one after another and at a much more rapid pace then one had shot at Luke, the remotes opened up. Ahsoka was a blur of silver light and orange skin as she deflected one after another after another. When she had finished, not a single stun bolt had hit her and she wasn't even breathing heavily. "Call that luck, Solo?" Luke said, smirking. Han closed his mouth and cleared his throat with a shrug. "Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else."

An alarm started to sound and he said briskly, happy to finish the conversation. "Well looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

He headed to the cockpit while Luke, still grinning, said, "I could sense something. I could almost see the remote!"

"Welcome to the world of the Jedi, Luke;" she said with a bright smile. "I'll teach you more as we travel and, hopefully if our paths take us to the Yavin system, I can introduce you to someone who can teach you even more."

They headed up to the cockpit and strapped in as Han dropped out of hyperspace - smack into a meteor shower!

"What the-" he snapped as one smacked against their dorsal bow. "We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower - some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts!"

"What the hell, Solo?" snapped Ahsoka.

"Our position is correct except there's no Alderaan?"

"What do you mean? Where'd it go?" asked Luke in confusion.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been completely blown away."

"What?" asked Luke incredulously. "How?"

Ahsoka looked grim as death. "It's been destroyed by the Empire."

Han shook his head. "Their entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the planet. It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've-" an alarm cut him off. Checking the scanners, Han all but growled, "There's another ship coming in."

"Maybe they know what happened." said Luke only half hopefully but Ahsoka shook her head. "No. It's an Imperial fighter, TIE type, I think."

To prove her point, a H-shaped vessel with a spherical cockpit between two solar panels shrieked overhead. "It followed us!"

"No;" said Ahsoka. "It's a short range fighter."

Han nodded in agreement. "There aren't any bases nearby. Where did he come from?"

Luke chewed his lower lip before saying, "Well he sure is leaving in a big hurry. If he identifies us, we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it;" snapped Han. "Chewie, jam his transmissions. Ahsoka stood. "I'll take one of the guns. Get me in range and I'll take him out."

"Right;" said Han as she hurried back. "Well she sure is something, isn't she;" muttered Han to himself. Luke, thinking that the smuggler was talking to him said, "What? Yeah, I mean, I guess so."

Han looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Luke just shook his head and watched as they gained on the fighter. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Han frowned and put more power to the thrusters. Luke was still considering the fighter ahead. "He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something. Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anyone about us;" said Han.

Looking ahead, Luke noticed something. "Look, he's headed for that small moon."

Suddenly, behind him, Ahsoka spoke, making him jump slightly. "That's no moon - that's a space station."

Her voice sounded haunted and even scared. Han tried to dismiss it. "It's too big to be a space station."

"I have a very bad feeling about this;" said Luke to no one in particular.

Han quickly realized that Ahsoka was correct. Ahsoka looked down at him. "Turn the ship around;" she said in a quiet whisper. "Right;" murmured Han. "Chewie, full reverse!"

But nothing happened except that the ship started to shake. Han went pale. "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!"

Still nothing but even more violent shaking. "Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!"

"Too late. They got us in a tractor beam;" said Ahsoka, her fists clenched tightly. "There's nothing more that I can do. I'm going to have to shut her down. But they're not going to get me without a fight."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and said, "Even we can't pull that kind of fight off, Solo. Good news is, I think I have an acceptable alternative."

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Star

Tarkin frowned as he digested the news. Apparently the freighter that had blasted free of Tatooine had just arrived right in their lap. Of course, a score of Stormtroopers and guards were sent to investigate and a scanning crew was sent but the whole situation didn't make sense to Tarkin. "Sir, we just received word that Lady Jade will be here within the hour. Apparently she was pursuing the ship herself."

Tarkin considered the officer. "Very well, Commander. I want anyone aboard that ship in the detention center before she arrives. I have proven my command of this station to one of the Emperor's precious children. I will be sure to do that to the other as well. Even these ridiculous religious sycophants have to recognize that nothing can over power the technological masterpiece of this station."

* * *

It seemed like hours as the Stormtroopers trudged through the ship above them while Luke, Han, the droids, Ahsoka and Chewie all huddled in the hidden cargo compartment. When the last pair of boots clanged down the boarding ramp, they stood and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "It's lucky you had these compartments."

Han nodded, listening hard as he replied, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought that I'd be smuggling myself in 'em. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get passed the tractor beam."

Ahsoka's head appeared over the rim of her compartment and she shot him a wink. "I'll take care of that."

Han snorted. "I knew you'd say that, crazy lady. You succeed, I'll kiss you."

"No ya won't;" said Ahsoka dismissively. Chewbacca gave a gruff _ruff ruff ruff_ noise which Han said, "Oh I'm glad your amused, fur ball."

Suddenly, a pair of technicians trundled up the boarding ramp and froze. Waving her hand, Ahsoka hissed, "Sleep!"

Both fell to the ground. Han's eyes widened. "Hey, I just had a thought;" said Ahsoka. "Solo, give the two guards at the bottom a call."

He was about to question why but then thought better of it and called out. "Hey down here, can you give us a hand with this?"

Up came a pair of Imperial Stormtroopers. With a wave of her hand, Ahsoka slammed them hard against the wall and essential shut down their minds. "Did you kill them?" asked Luke. She didn't answer, saying instead. "Solo, Luke, get changed into the armor. Congratulations. You've been drafted into the Stormtrooper Corp. Hurry up."

They managed to struggle into the armor and almost as soon as he was suitably disguised, Luke's comms went off. "TK-421, why aren't you at your post?"

Almost panicking, Luke hissed, "They're talking to me! What do I do?"

"Go down the ramps and tap your helmet;" said Ahsoka. "That's how the clones used to tell each other they had a bad comms set."

Shaking in his armor, Luke staggered down the ramp and looked up towards hanger control. A man in a black military uniform was gazing at him and, his heart pounding, Luke tapped the side of his helmet. The officer nodded and gave him a salute in acknowledgement and disappeared. With a rustle and some clanking, Luke's companions hurried behind them over to the corridor and up the ramp to the hanger control room, reaching it just as the guard opened it. The Wookiee gave roar and Han's blaster rifle blazed.

Luke hurried over, annoyed at them both. Shutting the door behind him, Luke yanked his helmet off and snapped, "Between his howling and your blasting everything, it's a wonder the entire station doesn't know we're here!"

Han's eyes widened and he retorted, "Bring 'em on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around."

Before the argument could get worse, Threepio said, "Sir, we have found a computer outlet."

Ahoska hurried over to the monitor screen. "Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network."

Artoo extended a plug and inserted it, tweeting and whistling as he went. After just a few moments, Threepio said, "He said he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor."

Several images flashed on the monitor as the golden droid continued. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ships to leave."

Ahoska nodded. "Alright, sit tight, boys. I'll handle the beam and come back for you."

Han chewed a lip, seeming uncomfortable with the idea. Luke protested. "But I want to go with you."

Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to keep an eye on the droids and the pilot of our ride off this station. Those droids are infinitely important. Keep them safe."

She hustled off and Luke shut the door, feeling dejected and anxious. Chewie gave a growl and Han looked at him in surprise. "How exactly do you know her, Chewie?"

After another series of growls and rumbles, Han nodded, clearly interested. "Apparently Chewie knew Ahsoka Tano back during the Clone Wars. They helped each other out of a situation involving Trandoshans and bounty hunters. He says that time has changed her quite a bit."

The Wookiee gave another series of roars and Han rolled his eyes. "Not everyone changes, Chewie. Maybe just crazy hermit ladies in the desert do but not everyone does."

Luke bristled. "Hey, she's risking her own life right now."

"I'd be happy to tag along - anything but staying here would be great."

Suddenly, Artoo began to beep and whistle frantically. "What is it?" asked Luke. Threepio said rather resignedly, "I'm afraid I'm not sure, Sir. He says, 'I found her' and keeps repeating, 'she's here'."

Luke walked over and asked, "Well who? Who has he found?"

The droid whistled and Threepio said, "Princess Leia;"

"The Princess? She's here?" asked Luke, suddenly excited. "Princess?" said Han, looking at Chewie, suddenly confused. "Where is she?" demanded Luke.

"Princess? What's going on?" demanded Han, getting irritated. No one answered as the droid continued to beep and whistle. Finally, Threepio proclaimed, "Level 5, Detention Block AA-23. I'm afraid that she's scheduled to be terminated."

"Oh no;" gasped Luke. "We've gotta help her!"

Han shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"The droids belong to her! She's the girl from the message! We've gotta help her!"

Han lifted his hands and said, "Now look, don't get any funny ideas. Ahsoka told to wait right here."

"But she didn't know that princess was here;" said Luke before turning to the droids and said, "Just find a way back into that detention."

"I'm not going anywhere;" said Han, plopping down almost petulantly in a chair. Luke gritted his teeth and all but pleaded the smuggler captain. "But there gonna execute her! Luke a moment ago, you didn't want to wait to get captured, now all you want to do is stay."

"Marching into the detention center is not what I had in mind."

"But there going to kill her!"

"Better her than me!" snapped Han with finality. Luke turned away, gritting his teeth when an idea came to him. Turning back to the captain, he murmured softly. "She's rich."

That predictably caught the scoundrel's interest. "Rich?"

"Uh-huh;" said Luke, resisting the urge to smirk. "Rich, powerful, if you were help the reward could be-" and he shook his head as he tried to articulate his message. "What?" asked Han, the gears turning in his head. "Well, more well than you can imagine."

"I dunno;" said Han, still skeptical. "I can imagine quite a bit."

"You'll get it;" said Luke confidently.

"I'd better!"

"You will;" said Luke, knowing he had won the argument. Han lifted a finger and said, "Alright, you'd better be right about this, Kid. Now, what's your plan?"

Luke looked around, his mind racing quickly. "Threepio, can you hand me those binders there?"

When he had them, he went over to the towering Wookiee and said, "Okay now, I'm going to put these on you."

The Wookiee bellowed, flashing his white fangs. "Okay;" Luke said, taking a double quick step back. "Han, _you_ put them on him."

With a smirk, Han said, "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind."

Threepio lifted an arm. "Pardon me, sir, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here."

"Lock the door;" replied Luke.

"And hope they don't have blasters;" said Han wryly.

They both barely heard the droid reply rather tersely, "That isn't very reassuring."

* * *

Lady Mara Jade brought her shuttle into the landing bay. Most of the time, she had teams of pilots to bring her wherever she wanted to go. Now, however, she had needed to get here. During the flight, she had felt the death of Alderaan and she was angry - more than angry. Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, was livid. How could Tarkin pull such a monumentally bone headed move? How could Galen have let him? If anything would inflame the people of the galaxy against the Empire, wanton genocide would do it. "Lady Jade;" said one of the techs, bowing. "Where are Governor Tarkin and Lord Starkiller? I need to see them. Now!"

The tech licked dry lips and replied, "I believe that Lord Starkiller has left to go to Coruscant. Governor Tarkin is most likely meeting with the stations command staff in the main conference room off the observation tower."

"Thank you;" she said as she hurried to one of the rail systems. It would take her to the proper sector of the station and the lift there were quickly bring her to the proper level. She had memorized the stations rail and lift system while the battle station was being constructed.

* * *

Han and Luke exited the lift into the detention block security center. Several guards and officers halted their work and stared at them. One of them looked balefully at the Wookiee. "Where are you taking this... thing?"

"Prisoner transfer;" said Luke, sounding almost cheerful, he was so nervous. "Cell Block 1138."

"I wasn't notified;" replied the officer. "I'll have to clear it."

Two guards approached with drawn blasters. Suddenly, the Wookiee was free. "Lookout, he's loose!" said Han, hoping to spread confusion as he and Luke began blasting Imperials. After the first few were taken out, Luke shifted fire to the cameras and other various surveillance equipment. One piece after another went up in fire and smoke.

When the room was finally clear, Han snapped, "We need to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is- 2187. You go and get her, I'll hold them here."

Luke dashed off, hearing in the background the Han was nervously trying to deflate the situation on the comms unit. Luke doubted that it would work as he ran down the hall, checking the cell numbers as he went. He was half way down when Han yelled to him. "Luke, we're going to have company."

Luke moved faster, sweating in his armor as he tried desperately to find the right one. Finally, he did and opened the hatch. On the prison bench lay a girl, probably his own age, all in white with her hair done up in an elaborate, if slightly unfamiliar style. "Aren't you a bit short for a Stormtrooper?" she said dryly. For some reason, that confused Luke. "Huh? Oh, the uniform."

He yanked the bucket off his head and said, "I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."

Leia sat up, incredulous. "You're who?"

"I'm here to rescue you. I have your Artoo unit and I'm here with Ahsoka Tano!"

"Fulcrum?" she gasped, standing quickly. "Where is she?"

"Come on;" said Luke, motioning her out the door.

It would seem that Han had started the party without them. Stormtroopers were pouring into the control center of the cell block and Han and Chewie had both been forced to fall back into the cell corridor itself, blasting away as he went.

* * *

Mara Jade stormed into the conference room. Apparently whatever meeting was going on had ended because it was just him now. "Tarkin;" she snapped, "what the force forsaken hell were you thinking, destroying Alderaan?"

Tarkin gave her a cool smile and stood to his feet. "A pleasure to see you as always, Emperor's Hand. Alderaan was a demonstration of this station in all its power. It was necessary to show exactly what the Empire is capable of."

"Are you out of your mind, Tarkin?" demanded Jade, striding around the table and getting right into his long, gaunt face. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"I assure you that I am well aware of my actions, Lady Jade. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are rebels or smugglers or something loose on this station. The freighter that escaped Mos Eisely has been captured and its crew are apparently running a muck."

He turned to leave but Mara said coolly, "No."

He froze and turned. "I beg your pardon, Emperor's Hand."

"I will not excuse you, Tarkin;" she sad, her voice icy and dangerous. "Let me explain something to you, and I will do so slowly so that there is not chance of you misunderstanding. I am the Emperor's Hand - his investigator in the matters of treachery and incompetence and the moves you have made since this station's completion have greatly concerned my father. He wonders if your illusion of power has gone to your head. Now, my brother, though I'm sure father would have only chastised him lightly for the action, did not have the authority to execute you. I have that authority. Should I decide that your actions here at Alderaan were a sign of either corruption or incompetence, I could put a blaster bolt right through your skull and my father would simply shrug his shoulders. Am I clear?"

Tarkin glared at her coolly. This is not how he had hoped the conversation with the Emperor's Hand would turn out but she was clearly correct in her assertions and caution was by far better than bravado at this point. "I said, am I clear, Governor?" hissed Jade again, her emerald eyes narrowed.

Tarkin bowed. "Of course, my lady. I will give a full accounting for my actions but there is a clear and present threat here and now. These beings are loose on the station and have gotten to the detention block where the princess is being held. I'm afraid they may be attempting a rescue operation."

Mara furrowed her brow. "That would be brazen indeed. Under the best of circumstances, a rescue would have a very small probability of success. Continue overseeing the matter, Governor and know that I will have my eyes on you from now until you go before my father and I will suggest a full punishment to him for your foolishness."

Tarkin resisted the urge to grit his teeth. "As you will, my Lady."

With that, she was gone, her cloak flapping in the stillness of the corridors.

* * *

"Can't get out that way;" muttered Han.

Leia couldn't help but snort. "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route."

Han could almost not believe his ears. "Well maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness."

Luke managed to get Threepio on the comms. "Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off."

After a very long moment, Luke put up his comlink and announced amidst a storm of blaster fire. "There isn't any other way out."

"I can't hold them off forever!" snapped Han. "Now what?"

"This is some rescue;" snarked the princess. "You came in here and you didn't have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart;" retorted Han. Without hesitation, Leia grabbed Luke's rifle and blasted what appeared to be a grate just behind Han's legs. "What the hell are you doing?" demanded Han.

"Somebody has to save our skins." she snapped.

She strafed sideways, laying down her own volley of blaster fire as she did before tossing Luke the rifle and ordering, "Into the garbage chute, flyboy."

And she jumped in. Chewie ambled up to go next, only to growl. "Get in there, you big furry oaf. I don't care what you smell! Get in there."

The Wookiee hesitantly jumped after the princess. As he and Luke continued to trade fire with the Stormtroopers, Han seemed to be regaining some of his bravado. "Wonderful girl!" he called over the blaster fire. "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her."

Luke shot him a glance before squeezing off a few more shots. "Get in there!" ordered Han and Luke dove into the chute. Behind him, he heard a lowed whoop as Han followed.

As soon as he landed, Luke dove to the side just in time for Han to miss landing on him. "The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible spell you've discovered!"

The princess shot him a look but he just ignored it. Chewie was over by the hatch and Han ordered, "Let's get outta here. Get away from there."

"No! Wait!" Luke objected but he was too late. Han squeezed off a shot. The blaster bolt ricocheted off the door - then the wall - then the other wall. Finally, it blasted into the junk pile. Luke was irritated. "Will you forget it? It's magnetically sealed."

Leia jumped in too. "Put that thing away before you get us all killed."

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Han snapped, "Absolutely, your _worship._ Look I had everything under control until you lead us down here. Ya know it's not gonna take long for them to figure out what happened to us."

Leia rolled her eyes and snapped back. "Well it could be worse."

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging somewhere in station and it wasn't far away. "It's worse;" muttered Han. Luke looked down into the waste. "There's something alive in here."

"It's your imagination, kid;" snapped Han briskly.

"Something just moved passed my leg!"

They all began looking down even more intently into the sludge and trash. Luke pointed, "Look! Did you see that?"

"What?" asked Han, on the verge of panic. Chewie roared and began slamming his hands against the door. Luke, Han and Leia were still looking around in the garbage. Suddenly, something wrapped around Luke's armored leg and yanked him under the surface of the murky water. "Luke!" yelled Han and Leia over and over again while Han swiped away at the debris, trying to see through. In a shower of filth, Luke emerged, wrapped in tentacles. "Luke grab hold!" said Leia, trying to offer him a rod of some kind.

"Blast it! My guns jammed!"

"Where?" asked Han, grabbing a hold of his forearm. "Anywhere!"

Han began to blast into the water. Moments later, Luke was yanked under the water again and he didn't emerge. Suddenly, there were more loud clangs and Luke appeared again, gasping and coughing. "Luke! What happened?" asked Leia and she and Han helped him up. "I dunno. It just let go of me and it disappeared."

Before they could say another word, there were more clangs and Han couldn't help but mutter, "I have a bad feeling about this."

With a loud clang and no other warning, the walls began to move and that's when they realized that they were in deep trouble. "The walls are moving!" said Luke as if they hadn't notice. "Don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!"

They struggled and tried to use long pieces of bar and piping to brace the walls but it was to no avail. The walls continued to press towards each other. Nothing they tried worse. Suddenly, Luke reached down to his belt. "Wait a minute."

Pulling his comlink off his belt and said, "Threepio! Come in Threepio!"

There was no answer. "Where could he be?"

They struggled and fought but the walls kept getting closer and closer and a most disgusting, painful death seemed to be in their future. Suddenly, Luke looked down and grabbed his link, "Threepio?"

After just a moment, he yelled, "Just shut up and listen to me. Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will you. Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

Threepio seemed to be dithering so Luke yelled louder and more desperately, "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level."

The walls were only meters apart now and it looked as though they could be too late. Spreading his arms, Luke could have touched both walls. The end was near when the walls suddenly stopped. It took a second to realize that they had stopped. "What?" said Luke in exhilaration. They all began laugh and hug. "We're alright! Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on number... where is it?"

They looked above the door, brushing off the sludge. "3263827!"

* * *

Mara looked at the run down freighter. It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen but she had to appreciate the modifications. It didn't look pretty but it was probably fast and those quad laser cannons were no joke. As ugly as it was, the ship was a work of custom built art. That's why the Corellian Engineering Corporation's YT series of freighters were so popular - with everybody. The rebels used them, pirates used them, legitimate business men used them and, apparently, smugglers used them too.

The Emperor's Hand turned away and headed towards one of the corridors. Someone strong in the force was on board and since her brother wasn't here, she was the only person qualified, trained or equipped to deal with a force wielder. For the first time in quite awhile, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt with the intent, not to train but to fight an enemy.

* * *

Ahsoka had slipped through the Death Star with ease, using the force to avert the interest of any Imperials she came across. When she had felt the arrival of another being strong in the force, she went with even greater care and speed. It had taken more time than she would have liked but she finally reached tractor beam regulator terminal. With a quiet snort of amusement, she began to shut the tractor beam down. Imperial hardware had changed very little from the Republic's hardware during the Clone Wars. Space station tractor beam generators were powered almost exactly the same as on Star Destroyers.

Finished with her task, she scooted around the pylon that the terminal was connected to and saw a pair of Stormtroopers. They were relaxed, discussing the escape and whether it was real or just another drill. With practiced ease, Ahsoka slipped right on by and into one of the adjacent corridors heading back towards the _Millennium Falcon_.

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	7. Chapter 6: Save the Rebellion

With a sigh of relief, Luke dropped the last piece of armor into the pile. It was so nice not to be a stormtrooper anymore. He snapped the belt on and Han handed him his blaster rifle. "If we can just avoid anymore female advice we ought to be able to get outta here."

Luke couldn't help but crack a grin despite trying not to. "Well, let's get moving."

Suddenly, a eerie shrieking filled the corridor and Chewbacca leaped up with a startled roar and ran a short way down the passage. Han looked on after him and demanded, "Hey, where're you going?"

With a snort of disgust, he pointed his blaster into the garbage dump. "No wait! They'll hear!"

Too late; Han fired a blaster bolt into the dump. "Come here, you big coward;" he said to the Wookiee, who shook his head vigorously. "Chewie, come here!"

Leia, it would seem, had had enough of Han's careless attitude. "Listen;" she said coolly. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but from now on, you do as I tell you, okay?"

Han looked incredulously at Luke who had to fight back the urge to role his eyes, electing to look away instead. "Look, your worshipfullness, let's get one thing straight; I take orders from just one person - _me._ "

"It's a wonder you're still alive;" retorted Leia dryly. "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way;" she snapped, pushing passed the Wookiee. Luke just followed them awkwardly as Han muttered loudly, "No reward is worth this!"

It wasn't too long before they reached an observation level right above the hanger. "There she is;" said Han, relieved to see his beloved _Millennium Falcon_ again. "See-Threepio, do you copy?" Luke asked into his comlink.

"Yes, sir;" came the prim reply.

"Are you safe?"

"For the moment; we're in the main hanger across from the ship."

Luke sighed with relief before replying, "We're right above you. Stand by."

Leia pointed at the _Falcon_. "You came in _that_ thing? You're braver than I thought!"

"Nice;" snorted Han. "Come on."

They hurried through the corridors when disaster struck. They rounded a corner and were face to face with a squad of stormtroopers. On sheer reflex, Han blasted one and the stormtrooper's training kicked in, forcing them to fall back to a more strategic position. "Get back to the ship;" yelled Han as he and the Wookiee gave chase. "Where are you going?" called Luke in dismay. "Come back!"

"He certainly has courage;" said Leia.

"What good will it do us if he get's himself killed? Come on."

* * *

 _This is your worst idea ever, Han Solo;_ Han told himself as he pelted after the stormtroopers, yelling at the top of his lungs. He rounded the corner the troopers had just turned and found himself face to face with a bay full of them. His defiant yell turned to a cry of fright and he blasted another one before turning back the way he had come and running even faster away from them, a hale of blaster fire kicking sparks and shrapnel in the floor, ceiling and walls around him. It was a miracle, but not a single one even singed his shirt or vest.

Luke and Leia were in trouble too. A squad chased them down a corridor, up a ramp and right to the edge of a chasm. "I think we took a wrong turn;" said Luke uselessly, his voice echoing off the walls. As blaster fire blazed towards them from behind, Leia his the door control, shutting it behind them. "There's no lock!"

Luke traded places with her and promptly blasted the door control. "That'll hold for awhile."

"Quick, we have to get across;" said Leia, looking around. "Find the controls that extend the bridge."

Rather sheepishly, Luke murmured, "I think I just blasted it."

"They're coming through!"

Quickly looking around, Luke saw some columns of some kind hanging from above, each with a support beam and a thought struck him. His belt! It had a grappling hook and cable attached to it. Just as he reached for it, a blaster bolt smashed into the wall beside them. There was very little cover and they were forced to duck back, cramming themselves between the jammed door. Luke set a few blasts back towards the stormtroopers at a doorway above and across from them, managing to hit one and force the others to duck back behind cover. "Here, take this;" he said, giving Leia the blaster while he began pulling out the cord. It had a release and switch that, when pressed, allowed the cable to be unwound. When released, the cable was held fast. More blaster fire poured from above and Leia returned it, doing her best to keep them pinned. "Here they come!" said Leia as the door behind them lifted a dozen or so centimeters.

Finally, Luke judged that he had enough of the cable, he stepped out into the oped and threw it. It was quite the throw too, especially considering he had never done anything like it before. The hook wrapped around one of the metal support beams and held fast.

The door behind them opened a little more and Luke wrapped one arm around the princess's waist. He was surprised a little when she kissed his cheek and said, "For luck."

With that, they swung out over the chasm. As soon as their feet were on solid durasteel again, Leia began shooting behind them and Luke cut the cable before they dashed into the corridor ahead of them.

* * *

Ahsoka had pulled her lightsabers from her belt and quickly, yet stealthily, headed back towards the ship. She was forced to stop when she saw a young woman standing before her, an ignited maroon bladed lightsaber in her hand. She stood between Ahsoka and the hanger. With a sigh, both of Ahsoka's silver blades leaped to life. Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, cocked one immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Jar'kai - one full sized lightsaber and one short bladed shoto lightsaber, very impressive. You must be Fulcrum."

Ahsoka nodded. "You can't beat me, Lady Jade. Your master didn't train you for lightsaber duels. You should get out of my way."

"True, I've never fought a Jedi before, but what my father didn't teach me, sparring with my older brother did;" replied the redheaded young woman as she strode forward to meet her adversary. In a complex series of moves, Ahsoka engaged her opponent, hoping to overwhelm her quickly. To her mild surprise, the young woman held her off effectively, using, primarily, the third form of lightsaber combat, Soresu. "Impressive;" said Ahsoka during a break in her assault. "you've been trained well. Obi-wan Kenobi used that style for years and was rarely ever beaten."

"But he's dead now, isn't he? My father killed him and now, I will kill you."

Switching forms, Jade attacked, her form precise and aggressive and yet elegant - a well developed combination of the second and fourth lightsaber forms. But Ahoska was more experienced by years and easily evaded or deflected the attacks, forcing the Emperor's Hand right back to the defensive. "As I said, Jade, you can't win. I don't need to kill you. Just let me pass and you can live to fight another day."

Mara gave a cold smile. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, Jedi."

"That's odd;" said Ahsoka as she spun in for another assault. "You aren't even wearing sleeves."

Mara leaped clear over her head, landed, spun and thrust her hand out, hitting Ahsoka with a blast of telekinetic energy. Ahsoka allowed herself to be flung back without resistance, somersaulted backwards and landing on her feet before taking off at a run. It's not that she feared the Emperor's Hand, but something told her not to kill the young woman. The force directed her to flee and so she fled, heading back towards the ship by a more round about way.

* * *

Han and Chewie finally reached the corridor just outside of the hanger. To their dismay but not to their surprise, a squad of stormtroopers was guarding it. "Didn't we just leave this party?" asked Han. Just then, Luke and Leia ran up to join them. "What kept you?" asked Han lightly.

"We ran into some old friends?" retorted Leia.

"Is the ship arlight?" asked Luke.

"She seems okay. I sure hope that Togruta lady got the tractor beam out of commission."

They were still wondering how they were going to get through the troopers when Ahsoka ran up. "We're all se- Princess!"

Leia hugged her briefly. "It's good to see you but we can catch up later. We need to get to the ship."

Ahsoka nodded and said, "Run for the ship. I'll take care of the stormtroopers."

With her silver blades ignited, she rushed the stormtroopers. "Come on, let's go;" said Han and they ran towards the ship. They reached the ramp as the last stormtrooper fell and Ahsoka turned to join them when a familiar figure ran up. Luke froze. It was the girl from the bar in Mos Eisely and with her were four tall beings in black robes. "What the hell?" asked Han. Leia blanched. "Those are Imperial Shadow Guards. Fulcrum, come on!"

Ahoska gave a sad smile. "I can't. You'll need time to fire her up and those dark siders will be able to board and crippled the ship before you get the chance. Go on and get back to the Rebellion."

"Ahsoka, no!" yelled Luke, wanting to run forward. Ahsoka lifted a hand. "Go on, Luke. This is where our paths diverge. Someone is waiting for you - someone who can train you far better than I could."

"But-"

"Go, Luke!" said Ahsoka as she turned to face her five opponents. "Save the Alliance. Save the galaxy from this monstrosity."

With that, she leaped among the Shadow Guards, successfully cutting one down before the others could engage. A squad of stormtroopers ran in to join the fray, blasting away at her. Luke began to fire on them, trying to draw their attention but Leia and Han were yelling for him. "Luke, come on!"

"Kid, the ship's powering up. Shoot the blast door controls and get in here!"

Luke ignored them, redoubling his firing as another Shadow Guard fell. The other two sent torrents of purple lightning at Ahsoka. She managed to catch them on her blades but the Emperor's Hand rolled through, cutting her across the side. It wasn't a lethal blow but it slowed her down. More stormtroopers arrived but a small swivel blaster extended from the bottom of the Falcon and mowed them down. "Luke;" yelled Ahsoka, pain evident in her voice. "GO! NOW!"

Finally, Luke blasted one of the doors and, with one more pained look, he ran up the ramp, looked back and seeing Ahsoka take a blaster bolt to the shoulder just as the ramp shut. The ship rocked into the air and Luke, running to the gun-well where a quad laser cannon was installed, watched as she cut down the last Shadow Guard before the young redhead slashed her across the chest, driving her to her knees.

Luke's view was obscured but, even so, he sensed Ahsoka Tano, the Rebel Alliance agent Fulcrum pass into the force. He heard a whisper in his mind, _It's okay, Sky-guy. Death is a natural part of life. You will still be a Jedi someday and the force will always be with you._

Luke went back to the lounge and plopped into a seat. He hadn't even known Ahsoka for all that long but her death, coupled with the loss of his family on Tatooine, hit him hard. He didn't weep. He just sat. A warm blanket was draped over his shoulders and Leia sat down next to him. "I can't believe she's gone."

"There was nothing more you could have done, Luke;" murmured Leia quietly. Luke noted that the droids were aboard, probably made it while he was trying to shoot the stormtroopers attacking Ahoska. Suddenly, Han barreled in. "Come on, buddy. We're not out of this yet."

They both ran to the gun-well. Han climbed to the dorsal gun and powered it up while Luke went back down to the ventral emplacement. He grabbed the headset and put it on before examining what he was working with. Luckily, it wasn't complicated. He activated the gun, turned on the targeting system and experimentally swiveled. In his headset, he heard Han say, "You in, Kid? Okay, stay sharp."

In both their ears, they heard Leia announce anxiously, "Here they come."

Four TIE Fighters screamed in, lighting up the _Falcon_ with their laser cannons. They were fast but luckily the _Falcon's_ shields were easily enough to take the first salvos. They broke into pairs and at first, seemed to be too fast for the quad gunners. "They're coming in too fast."

Another salvo came in and the ship rocked. "We just lost the lateral controls;" announced Leia. Han replied, "Don't worry. She'll hold together."

The ship rocked again and they could all here him murmur. "You hear me baby? Hold together."

Finally, Han got a feel for the fight and blasted one out of the skies. He whooped excitedly. A moment later, Luke yelled in excitement. "Got him. I got him!"

"Great kid;" said Han. "But don't get cocky."

The fight wasn't long after that though it felt like hours for the passengers aboard the freighter. When the last of the four TIE's finally went up in smoke and flames, they all gave sighs of relief. "That's it! We did it;" crowed Luke exuberantly. "We did it!" agreed Leia and gave the big furry Wookiee a hug.

* * *

Mara Jade strode over to where Tarkin stood glowering at where the _Millennium Falcon_ had disappeared. "It would seem that you failed, Emperor's Hand;" he said calmly. Mara gave him a tolerant look. "This is not my battle station, Tarkin. _You_ failed to capture them and _you_ allowed the princess to be rescued. Luckily for you, there are two pieces of good news."

"Do please enlighten me;" said the Grand Moff with a barely contained sneer. "Firstly, the Rebel agent known as Fulcrum is dead. I cut her down myself."

Moff Tarkin did not particularly care about that. "And?"

"There is a homing beacon aboard that ship. They will lead us right to the rebels' hidden base."

With a frown, Tarkin turned to face her. "If you had your chance, why didn't you disable their ship?"

Mara shrugged. "I was going to but then it occurred to me that if I let them go, they would lead us to the base."

"That is a great risk to take."

Mara smiled coolly. "Why? Isn't this battle station of yours invulnerable, Grand Moff Tarkin? What reason do you have to fear?"

Tarkin scowled and did not reply. His station _was_ invulnerable. Despite the fact that he had not thought of the plan, Tarkin had to admit that Lady Jade was most likely correct. This was the most strategically prudent course of action.

 **12.12.2017**


	8. Chapter 7: The Rebel Base

Han was in his element, all roguish smirks and swaggering pride. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

Leia rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound too hard. They let us go. It's the only explanation for how easily we escaped."

"Easy?" said Han incredulously. "You call _that_ easy?"

"They're tracking us."

Han smirked. "Not this ship, Sister."

The princess just shook her head. "I just hope the information in that Artoo unit is still in tact."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" demanded the smuggler. Leia turned to him. "The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

Han snorted. "It is for me, Sister. Look I'm not in this for your revolution and I'm not in this for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

Leia suddenly became cool. "You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all you love, then that is what you'll receive."

Luke was on his way into the cockpit as she was on her way out. "Your _friend_ is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything or anybody."

"I care;" Luke timidly called after her. Before slowly turning and dropping into the co-pilot's seat."So," he asked nonchalantly, "what do you think of her, Han?"

"I'm trying no to, Kid;" said the older man. Luke couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. "Good."

Han turned to look at him and a little mischief began to rear its ugly head. "Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I dunno, what do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me..."

"No;" said Luke emphatically. Han couldn't help but grin broadly. The farm kid was worried about competition. Now Han found that terribly amusing.

* * *

They dropped out of hyperspace and the massive orange gas giant Yavin ponderously spun before them. Circling around it, they made their way to the fourth moon of that world. From the viewport, they could see sprawling forests and massive, ancient structures of carved stone and tall watch towers that were much more modern. After a quick scan, they found that the largest temple was occupied by a large number of people. Han put the _Falcon_ down not far from it in a clearing just large enough for it and they were met by an armed escort. Princess Leia hurried to them and explained everything and, before they knew it, a squad of soldiers was escorting them to a hover cart which then carried them to the command center.

As they got off the cart, a man of medium height with gray hair and a definite military baring strode out. Immediately, Princess Leia went up to him and they embraced. "Your safe;" said the man, relief clear in his voice. "We heared about Alderaan and feared the worst."

"We have no time for sorrows, Commander;" said Leia, all business and confidence. "You must use the information in this Artoo unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope."

Two techs escorted Artoo-Deeto away and the commander turned to Luke, Han and Chewbacca. "We are most obliged that you brought Princess Leia back to us. The dangers you must have endured are staggering."

Han just shrugged. "It wasn't so bad."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "We were just glad we could help her out. But how can we- I help here, now?"

The man frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I want to help fight the Empire however I can. I want to help stop them;" said Luke eagerly. The Rebel commander nodded. "What's your name, son?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker."

Rieeken's eyes widened infinitesimally and he said, "I see. What skills do you have, Mister Skywalker?"

Luke blushed and said, "I'm a pretty fair pilot."

"He's a hell of a gunner too and crack shot with a blaster of any kind. To cap it all, he's going to be a Jedi;" said Han, clapping Luke soundly on the back. From inside the command room, a gruff, slightly raspy voice said, "A Jedi, you say? Is that so? What did you say your name was, young man?"

Out of the the command room came a tall man in battle armor. Across his face was a scar, cutting right over two milky white and obvious blind eyes. His silver hair was in a top knot and he had the baring of one who expected his commands to be followed, a real military commander. Luke replied as firmly as he could. "I'm Luke Skywalker and yes, Ahsoka Tano said that I could be a Jedi some day."

"Tano, huh? Where is she? I'd like to speak to her."

Silence followed until Leia said, "Agent Fulcrum is dead, General Kota. She sacrificed herself to save us and the Emperor's Hand cut her down."

Kota was silent for some time before saying, "You're telling me that Ahsoka Tano, the one-time apprentice of Anakin Skywalker was cut down by that teen-aged, spoiled, redheaded brat?"

"She had help;" explained Leia. "Four Shadow Guards and nearly a platoon of Stormtroopers by the time we escaped from the hanger."

General Kota nodded, still silent for several long moments before he turned his unseeing gaze fully on Luke. "Well, young Skywalker, my name is Rahm Kota, Jedi Master and General in the Rebel Alliance. At the moment, we're planning an attack on that battle station and can't get into your Jedi training as I, and I'm sure you, would like to. However, I think I know one way that you can help. You see, we're short on fighter pilots and, if you are anything like your father, I think you would be an excellent addition."

Leia shuffled uncertainly and said, "I'm not sure about this, General Kota."

"I am;" said the old man with a small grin. "Come on, Boy. Let's see how you do in the simulators and we'll go from there. Now what have you flown before?"

Luke lowered his head slightly and said, "Only an Incom Corporation T-16 Skyhopper, Sir."

"Good, good. From what I understand from a couple of our other pilots, Incom Corporation tends to make all of it's controls very similar from vehicle to vehicle. Let's go take a look."

In one of the large halls of the massive ancient temple was a room with a series of different simulator pods. "Hop right on in there, boy. We'll be right over there to judge your talent, alright? Hey Antilles, get over here and show him the details, will you."

A young man right around Luke's own age ran over with a cheerful grin. "You got it, General."

He ran over and said, "Hi there. I'm Wedge Antilles of Red Squadron. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Luke Skywalker;" said Luke, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

Wedge looked down at the simulator controls and said, "So you've flown an Incom craft before? My first starfighter was an old Z-95 Headhunter. How 'bout you?"

"A skyhopper, T-16 actually."

Wedge nodded sagely. "Yeah we have a couple pilots who grew up on those. They've turned out to be pretty good so far. Right, let's get started."

The controls of a T-65 X-wing Starfighter weren't too far off from a T-16 Skyhopper. The steering and maneuvering were pretty close to the same but Luke found that a starfighter's controls were a lot more extensive than a Skyhopper - not that it surprised him considering this was a combat ship, not an air speeder. After Luke had hastily memorized the controls, Wedge hopped into one of the sim pods next to him and played his wingman.

Luke was giddy with excitement as he began his simulated flight, taking all his commands from Kota and needing very little help from Wedge. For almost two hours, he engaged in scenarios of greater and greater difficulty, succeeding at every one of them until the General said into his mic. "Well I'll be Kesseled, Skywalker! We're going to make one hell of a pilot out of you. Hop on out of there and go get yourself a flight suit. I just received word that the techs found exactly what we were looking for in the technical readouts of the Death Star and your first combat mission is going to be fighting it."

Luke hopped out and Wedge looked suddenly very serious. "Remember everything you just did, Luke, and you'll hopefully survive this mission."

Luke felt more confident than he had in years. He clapped Wedge on the shoulder and said, "Wedge, if half the pilots we have are anywhere near as good as you, I'll bet a bunch of us will survive this mission. I need help finding some kit. Where should I go?"

Wedge hustled him over to the supply area and Luke was outfitted with a combat uniform to wear under his orange flightsuit and a flack jacket to wear over it. He was given a life support system, a blaster pistol, a harpoon gun and a dingy gray helmet with an orange face shield that went down almost to his nose. When he was all set, he and Wedge ran to join the other pilots in the briefing room. Just as they entered, Artoo was being plugged into the display unit.

* * *

Moff Tarkin and Mara Jade stood in the stateroom just off the observation deck of the Death Star when the comms unit chimed. Activating it, Moff Tarkin said, "Yes?"

"We're approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."

Moff Tarkin signed off and looked at the much younger woman, a cold smirk on his face. "I find great pleasure in the fact that it will be me and my battle station, not your brother and all of his fantastic powers, that will be the end of the Rebel Alliance."

Mara Jade cocked a dark eyebrow. "Your aspirations may yet be the death of you, Governor. Don't call the fight before it's over and don't let your pride in this station inflate your ego to a size that causes you to think yourself higher than your station. Not even this station would save you if I found you taking too many liberties with it. Remember, you will still answer for Alderaan."

Moff Tarkin snorted and said, "If you think that the Emperor is going to have me punished after I eliminate the Rebel Alliance once and for all, then perhaps you do not understand how he thinks as well as I do."

"We shall see;" was her only reply before she swept out of the room, her black cloak billowing behind her.

* * *

The pilots were all crammed into a small briefing room with a large screen at the front. Before them, briefing them on the mission, was an elderly man in long robes and with a gray beard. Luke learned before it began that his name was General Jan Dodonna, the Rebel Alliance's war minister, formerly of the planet Commenor. When they were all gathered, he began. "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault. A small, one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

One of the pilots lifted a hand. "Pardon me for asking, Sir, but what good are snubfighters going to be against that?"

"Well the Empire doesn't consider a small, one man fighter to be any threat or they would have a tighter defense. An analyses of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy. You're required to maneuver straight down this trench;" and he indicated the wire-frame image on the screen, "and skin the service to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit should start a chain reaction that should destroy the station. _Only_ a precise hit will set off the chain reaction and the shaft is ray shielded so you'll have to use proton torpedoes."

One of the pilots directly next to Luke blurted out. "That's impossible, even for a computer."

Luke leaned over and said, "But it's not impossible. I used to bulls-eye wamprats in my T-16 back home and they weren't bigger than two meters."

General Dodonna looked grim as he ordered. "Man your ships and may the force be with you."

* * *

Lady Jade and Moff Tarkin stood on the observation deck as one of the deck officers announced. "Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The Rebel Base should be in range in thirty minutes."

Moff Tarkin smiled thinly to himself. "This will be a great day long remembered in the annals of the Empire. In thirty minutes, this insignificant rebellion will be gone and the galaxy will be brought to order fully under the Emperor's command."

Mara was not so sure of it. Something was bothering her. Her danger sense was thrumming, announcing that there was something terribly wrong. "I see no harm in taking precautions, Governor. Have the fighters standing by."

"There is no need for that, Lady Jade. What could they possibly have that could penetrate this station's defenses?"

Mara gritted her teeth. The lives of a hundred million Imperial personnel were at risk. The least Tarkin could do was exercise due caution, but she knew that he would not be swayed. Turning away, she headed towards the exit. "You aren't going to watch from here, my Lady?" called the governor behind her. With a cool stare, she said, "No I will not. I am going to have my personal fighter ready just in case your are proved to be wrong, as unlikely as you seem to think that it is."

* * *

Luke hurried to the temple's main hanger, See-Threepio on one side and General Rahm Kota on the other. The old man was giving him instructions as they went. "Remember, boy, trust in the force and always remain alert. Feel and don't think. Let it guide you as you fly and as you fight. I'm sure that Ahsoka told you that your eyes can easily deceive you."

"She did, General."

"Good;" said the General with finality. "Just remember what she taught you and you'll do great. I'll be on the other end of the comms if you need me, Skywalker. May the force be with you."

He slapped Luke on the shoulder and hurried away, winding between hustling pilots and technicians as if he could see just fine. As Luke hurried through the throng, he noticed Han loading crates onto a cargo hauler. Taking a quick detour, Luke ran over and said, "So that's it. You've gotten your reward and your just leaving then?"

"That's right, yeah;" replied Han as he loaded another crate. "I have some old debts I need to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?"

Luke wasn't surprised but he was disappointed. Suddenly, Han turned to face him. "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you."

Luke was incredulous. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen and what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them."

Han felt a tinge of guilt creep into his chest and that guilt caused irritation. "What's good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" he demanded. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide."

Luke nodded. "Alright, well take care of yourself, Han. I suppose it's what you're best at, isn't it?"

He turned away, heading towards the fighter prepared for him. "Hey, Luke."

He turned and looked levelly at Han. The smuggler gave a small smile and said, "May the force be with you."

Though the disappointment was still there, the animosity drained away and Luke nodded before jogging over to his ship. All around him, X-wings and Y-wings were being loaded with the scant ordinance that the rebel's had left. Astromech droids were being set in their sockets and pilots were scrambling into their cockpits. There was an heir of nervous determination and of solemness in the air and Luke could plainly sense it.

As Luke made it to his fighter, Leia walked up to him, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's Han;" sighed Luke. "I don't know, I thought he'd change his mind."

Leia sighed herself and shook her head. "He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."

Luke nodded and then looked down. After a short breath, he said, "I just wish Ahsoka were here."

Leia smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on his cheek and hurrying away. That helped Luke feel just a little bit better. With the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, Luke gave his fighter a once over, just like he would his old skyhopper. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Hey, Luke!"

Turning, Luke saw the last person he expected. Biggs Darklighter, an old friend from back on Tatooine who had gone to the Imperial Academy, ran over with a big grin on his mustached face. "Biggs!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief.

His older friend laughed and said, "I don't believe it!" at the same time Luke asked, "How are you?"

"How'd you get here?"

Suddenly more serious, Biggs asked, "Hey, you coming up with us?"

"Oh I'll be right up there with you. And do I have stories to tell you."

"Skywalker!" came another voice from behind them. A tall man who Luke vaguely recognized as Commander Garvin Dreis, Red Leader and his new commanding officer, strode up. "Are you sure you can handle a starfighter like this?"

Before Luke could reply, Biggs interjected. "Sir, Luke's the best bush pilot in the Outer Rim territories."

With a small smile, Commander Dreis nodded. "You'll do alright."

Luke smiled eagerly. "Thank you, Sir. I'll try."

As the commander walked away, Biggs said, "I gotta get aboard. We'll hear all of your stories when we get back, alright?"

"Right;" replied Luke. "Hey Biggs, I told you I'd make it some day."

Biggs grinned broadly and said, "It'll be just like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us."

His old friend hurried off and Luke climbed quickly up the ladder to his fighter's cockpit. The tech who was doing final maintenance checks commented, "Hey this Artoo unit of yours seems beat up. You want a new one?"

Luke, realizing that Artoo was being set in his socket, grinned and said, "Not on your life. This Artoo unit and I have been through a lot together. You okay, Artoo?"

The little droid whistled and chirped cheerfully.

* * *

Throughout the hanger, ships began to hum and roar. Technicians removed ladders and hurried out of the way as they lifted off the ground and eased their way through the hanger entrance. As they lifted into the air, Luke heard General Kota's gruff voice in his headset. "Remember, boy. The force will be with you."

With twenty-nine other pilots, he blazed through the clouds and out of the moon's atmosphere and was surrounded by the stars and the darkness of open space.

 **12.12.2017**


	9. Chapter 8: Reckoning at the Death Star

Luke's heart pounded and he couldn't keep a grin off his face. He felt like he was born to fly this ship. As they circled the gas giant, Commander Dreis under the call sign of Red Leader, called over the comms, "All wings report in."

All of Luke's fellow pilots called in, Luke finishing with, "Red Five, standing by."

"Lock s-foils in attack positions and switch deflectors to double front;" commanded Red Leader. The Death Star looked like a small sphere in the distance but, as they approached, its size became apparent. As they got closer, Wedge Antilles, who was call-signed Red Two, gasped out, "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed;" ordered Red Leader.

The battle station grew bigger and bigger and there were quite a few gasps and sharp hisses over the comms from the pilots. Luke went over the controls again and again. In his ears, he heard Gold Leader contact Red Leader, "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader;"

"I copy Gold Leader;"

"We're starting for the target shaft now."

Luke took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Red Leader commed back to Gold Leader, "We're in position now. I'm going to cut across the axis to try and draw their fire."

Luke only half-remembered that Gold Squadron was the squadron of Y-wings. They were the ships expected to make a kill shot do to their tougher armor and shields and, therefore, their magazines were filled with more torpedoes. In fact, Luke's X-wing only had a pair of proton torpedoes - one in each torpedo tube.

Luke stayed with Biggs and Wedge, his two wing men as they swept over the surface. Laser cannons and turbo laser batteries fired in screens at the fighters but the gaps in fire screens were easily navigated. The X-wing's drew the fire and the Y-wings swept in. "Heavy fire, boss, 23 degrees;" called one pilot.

"I see it. Stay low."

Seeing an entry point, Luke and his wing men angled towards the trench. It was bristling with guns. "This is Red Five; I'm going in."

Covered by his companions, Luke made a strafing run, burning a trail across the access point and opening a sizable gap in the defenses. At the tail end, when a powercell magazine for one battery blew, Luke's shields took a minuscule energy drop. "Luke;" called Biggs, worried for his younger friend, "are you alright?"

Luke was grinning again. "I got a little cooked but I'm okay."

The three rebel pilots reformed and prepared for their next move.

* * *

Lady Jade hurried in the direction of the hanger that held her TIE Advanced X1. It wasn't her favorite fighter. In point of fact, she preferred almost any ship other than the TIE series but this was the best that the Death Star had at the time. A young bridge officer ran up and said, "We count thirty level ships, Lady Jade. But they're so small, their evading our turbo lasers."

Mara nodded. She had expected something like this. "Then we take the battle to the rebels, Lieutenant. Are the pilots to their fighters?"

"Yes, my Lady. It's SOP."

Mara nodded, internally sighing with relief. It was good to see the Tarkin's egotism hadn't spread down through the ranks too far. "Well make sure that they are ready to launch as soon as I arrive. I'm going to be leading the counter assault myself."

The young man was about to object but then remembered his place. "As you wish, my Lady."

Mara hurried on when the young man called, "My lady."

She turned, irritated. "Good luck and kill those rebels."

Mara allowed a tight smile. "Of course, Lieutenant."

* * *

Luke had gone on several more sweeps, destroying XX-10 Turbolaser turrets and laser batteries as he did and opening the way for the other fighters. "Watch yourself;" called Red Leader, "there's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower."

"Right side?" muttered Luke, "Where is he exactly? Oh right;"

Over the comms, Luke said, "I'm on it."

"I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins;" said Biggs. Porkins, another X-wing pilot, complied and Biggs and Luke blasted the tower, shutting down a screen of laser fire. The run had taken them in the layer of space above the station that the fire was thickest and harshest. Luke and Biggs were able to pull themselves out of it but Porkins wasn't so lucky. He was hit and fell low. "I've got a problem here;" he said, calm as could be.

"You're too low!" said Biggs. "Pull up!"

"No I'm alr-" but Porkins' objection was cut off as he skidded off the surface and his fighter burst into flames.

Luke didn't know the pilot, but he still felt a tug. Someone, a rebel, a fellow fighter pilot, had just died. It suddenly hit him exactly how real the situation was. "Focus, boy;" said Kota gruffly in his ear. "remember what Ahsoka told you. Trust your feelings."

Luke grabbed his stick and burned another gouge through the defense clusters of the station. Over all frequencies, a sensors officer from the planet below announced, "Squadron leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals - enemy fighters coming your way."

Luke frowned, looking down at his sensors. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything."

"Pick up your visual scanning;" said Red Leader. "Here they come."

Luke saw them. Six TIE fighters screamed in. "Watch it, you got one on your tail."

In short order, they destroyed two X-wings. Luke looked and saw that one had latched on to Biggs. "Biggs, you've picked one up. Watch it!"

"I can't see him!"

Luke resisted the urge to curse and angled towards where his best and oldest friend was being assailed. He clicked on his targeting computer and began to line it up. "He's got me tight. I can't shake him!" said Biggs.

The TIE spat laser streams as its pilot attempted to destroy Biggs. Luke held his breath and the computer indicated a lock. Luke jammed the triggers and the TIE exploded into shrapnel. Luke grinned. That was his first kill as a pilot. "Fall in, Luke;" said Biggs. Luke wheeled to do so when he suddenly said, "Watch your back, Luke. Watch your back!"

Wedge broke in. "Fighters above you, coming in!"

Luke looked back and saw it, another TIE spitting lasers. Most missed but one barked off his upper port engine. "I'm hit, but not bad. Artoo, see what you can do. Hang on back there."

"Red Six, can you see Red Five?"

"There's a heavy fire zone! Red Five, where are you?"

Luke had no idea where he was! "I can't shake him!"

Another stream of laser went over his starboard upper s-foil. "I see you, Luke;" said Wedge suddenly. Luke only half heard him, muttering to himself, "Blast it, Biggs! Where are you?"

Suddenly, an X-wing swept in, streaking right over Luke's canopy and blasted the TIE on his tail to dust. "Thanks, Wedge;" he sighed with release.

"Good shooting, Wedge;" said Biggs, relief evident in his own voice.

Just then, Gold Leader commed Commander Dreis. "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."

The Y-wings made for the trench. "Exhaust port is marked and locked in;" announced Gold Leader.

"Switch all power to front deflector screen."

Luke blew another TIE into dust as he listened. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five?"

"I'd say about twenty guns, some on the surface, some on the towers."

Luke had to force himself to breath as he listened. The Y-wings were in the trench and streaking towards the target. This could be it. Suddenly, Gold Leader said, "The guns, they've stopped."

Luke began to have a really bad feeling about this. One of the Y-wing pilots said, "Stabilize your rear deflectors and watch for fighters."

"They're coming in, three marks at Two-ten!"

Three TIE's dove passed the X-wings. One of them looked slightly different. "What was that?" asked Luke allowed, forgetting momentarily about his comms. "That was a Sienar Fleet Systems TIE Advanced X1. We got someone's attention. Stay sharp, Luke."

* * *

Mara was smiling coldly. This was the first time that she would get to engage the hated Rebel forces in an actual engagement. "I'll take them myself. Cover me"

"Yes, Ma'am;" replied her wing men.

One at a time, she blew the venerable bombers to space debris.

* * *

The Y-wings were being routed. Red Leader said, "Red boys, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six-point-one."

As the pilots checked in, General Dodonna came over the comms. "Red Leader, this is Base One, leave half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy that base one;" said Commander Dreis. "Luke, take Red Two and Red Three and wait for my signal to make your run."

Luke waited anxiously as other pilots of Red Squadron dove and entered the trench. "This is it!" said Red Leader.

Again, the towers blasted towards the X-wings. One of the pilots murmured, "We should be able to see it by now."

Suddenly, the guns stopped. "Keep your eyes open for those fighters."

"There's too much interference;" said another pilot. "Red Five, can you see anything?"

"I don't see any- wait; coming in point-three-five."

"I see them."

It was the TIE Advanced and their wing man again. Red Leader ignored all that. "I'm in range;" he said. "Targets coming up."

"Just hold him off for a few more seconds;" said Commander Dreis. Luke held his breath. "Almost there;" said Dreis.

The TIE's screamed in behind him. One of his pilots died in fire behind him. The other cried out something in protest. "Almost there;" said Dreis. He regretted the deaths of his pilots. All good commanders did but the galaxy itself was at stake and he was almost there. With a ringing, his targeting announced a lock and he fired before yanking the stick up. "It's away!"

Luke held his breath for just a second until there was a massive explosion. "It's a hit!" cried Biggs but Commander Dreis said, "Negative! Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."

* * *

Mara had been scared for just a second there. "That was too close;" she muttered to herself. "But you won't be getting a second chance, Rebel scum."

* * *

Luke looked over and saw the TIE Advanced on Red Leader. "Red Leader, we're right above you! Turn to point-oh-five. We'll cover for you."

"Stay there;" came the reply. "I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run."

Moments later, Red Leader roared defiantly before his fighter collided with the surface of the battle station.

For a long moment, no one said anything. The squadron was down to few pilots and the Y-wings were all but annihilated. No one said anything. Suddenly, Luke knew what had to be done and it seemed as though he was the one who had to take charge. "Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in and we're going in full throttle - that ought to keep those fighters off out backs."

"Right with you, Boss;" said Wedge, without even a second of hesitation.

"Luke, at full speed, will you be able to pull out in time?" asked Biggs.

A tight smile crossed Luke's face. "It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."

They dove and entered the trench smoothly, entering a hail of laser fire. Still hesitant, Biggs commed, "We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

"My scope shows the towers, but I can't see the exhaust port. Are you sure the computer can hit it?" said Wedge.

Luke didn't know how to answer but also knew they didn't have a choice. "Watch yourself;" he said, "increase speed to full throttle."

"What about that tower?"

"You worry about the fighters." said Luke. "I'll worry about the tower."

Suddenly, Luke's fighter began to shake. "Artoo, that stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock that down."

The ship had taken its hits and it seemed to be all the little droid could do to keep it together. Again, for a third time, the batteries ceased their fire. All eyes went up as they searched the space above for enemy fighters. They didn't have to search long. "Fighters coming in at point-three;" called Wedge.

Luke pushed that out of his mind, focusing every part of his being forward. Behind him, one of the TIE's fired. "I'm hit;" said Wedge. "I can't stay with you!"

Luke didn't want to loose any more pilots if he could help it. "Get clear, Wedge. You can't do anymore good back there."

"Sorry;" said Wedge, misery still evident through the strain in his voice.

* * *

Mara smirked. There were only two fighters left. "Let him go. Stay on the leader."

This had been a total and easy victory and soon, the Rebel Alliance would be finished. "Increase speed;" she said as the pulled in behind the other fighters. "Now match speed. Let's finish this."

As one of the fighters came into range and then into lock, she fired. In a burst of flame, another rebel died. There was only one left to go. Suddenly, she paused. She could sense it. This pilot, whoever he was, was strong in the force. Not only that, he felt vaguely familiar. "Who are you, rebel?" she queried.

"Uh... ma'am?" asked one of her pilots. That shook her out of it.

"It's nothing, pilot. I'm on the leader."

* * *

Luke was trying hard not to reel from the loss of his friend. Quickly, realizing that he was in range, he flipped on his targeting computer. In his earpiece, General Kota said, "It's now or never, Skywalker. Take your shot."

In his mind, he heard a whisper. _Use the force, Luke._

Luke froze. How was he supposed to do that? _Let go;_ Ahsoka's voice said to him. _Luke, trust me._

At that moment, Luke knew that he had no more time for his instruments. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his mind and stretched out with his feelings. Everything around him slowed and became utterly clear. Far, far down the trench, he saw the port. Not only that, he found that he could target it, without his computers. He could just line up and shoot. Hitting a switch, he got the computer out of his face. "His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" came a voice from Base One.

"Nothing, I'm alright;" he said, trying to bring all of his focus, to make sure his two torpedo's would not miss their targets. Another stream of laser came in behind him and Artoo screamed. Luke felt a twinge and his focus faltered. For just a second, he thought that he was doomed for sure. Suddenly, he could sense it. Dread. He could sense the dread from the moon below. The Death Star must have cleared the planet. He had no time. To the exclusion of absolutely everything else, he fell headlong into the force and lined up the shot. Another stream of laser rocked him and he knew he would die and so would thousands of others - until there was a sudden whoop over the comms. Looking over his shoulder, Luke saw the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. The _Millennium Falcon_ had blasted one of his assailants and another had smashed into the trench side. The TIE advanced was spinning off into the stars and Han Solo said over the comms. "You're all clear, Kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home."

One more breath, one more plunge into the force and Luke fired. Two streaks of light shot from his tubes and... sank into the exhaust port. Instantly, he pulled up and they blasted away from the battle station. They gathered, two X-wings, a Y-wing and one ugly, wonderful piece of junk YT freighter. Luke looked over his shoulder just in time to watch as the dreaded Death Star, the technological terror that would have been utilized to dominate one system after another until there was no hope left in the galaxy, exploded into a trillion molten shards. "Great shot, Kid!" crowed Han. "That was one in a million!"

Luke all but collapsed back into his seat. In his head, Luke heard the voice of Ahsoka Tano. _Remember, the force will be with you - always._

Somehow, Luke knew that it would be the last time he would hear from her. "Goodbye, Ahsoka;" he whispered as he piloted his fighter back to Yavin IV.

* * *

Mara had finally gotten her piece of garbage TIE back into control. It was all she could do to keep from retching after all the spinning. She had sensed it - the death of a hundred million Imperial personnel. It tore at her. They weren't all military. Some were civilian contractors and loyal citizens of the Empire brought in to work bars and recreational areas for morale. All were dead now.

Mara sat stunned as that dawned on her and her mind went back to the young lieutenant. "My Lady; good luck and kill those rebels."

It wasn't even that she had known him but somehow, his youthful face and spunky attitude was hitting her. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. After just a moment, she checked her comms. The long range transmitter was still working. Clearing her throat, she commed the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. "This is Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. I need to speak to my father - right NOW!"

* * *

Luke landed his X-wing and the grin simply would not leave his face. They had won! They had destroyed the Death Star!

As he climbed out of his fighter, a massive crowd was converging on him, led by Princess Leia. She nearly tackled him with a hug. They laughed and spun as Luke's back was thumped by whoever could reach it. "Hey! Hey!"

Turning around, Luke saw Han and launched himself at him jubilantly. "I knew you'd come back!" he said, "I just knew it!"

"Well I wasn't going to let you get all the credit and take all the reward;" said the smuggler captain but they both knew that it was a lie. Leia laughed and hugged him too. "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money!"

Suddenly, Luke looked over and saw Artoo being set on the 'crete. "Oh no!" he gasped. The poor little droid was in bad shape - covered in carbon scoring and leaking fluids. "You can repair him right?" asked See Threepio. The tech sergeant nodded grimly. "We'll get to work on him right away."

"You must repair him;" said Threepio, on the verge of panic. "If any of my parts are necessary, I will gladly donate them."

Somehow, that made Luke laugh and his mood lightened. "He'll be alright;" he assured the golden droid before Han and Leia tugged him away. The three of them had their arms around each other as they headed towards the command center. Generals Dodanna and Kota stood there. The former clasped Han and Luke by the hand. "We are all greatly in your debt - both of your debts. The feat you pulled off - I haven't seen anything like it since-" and he shook his head.

"The Clone Wars;" said General Kota, a large smile on his face that looked out of place with his craggy features. "You did good, Son;" he said to Luke, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "We're gonna make a Rebel and a Jedi outta you yet."

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


	10. Epilogue

**Coruscant - the Imperial Palace**

Lord Starkiller and Lady Jade sat to the right and left of their father in the throne room. Chairs and holo projectors had been set in a large, multi-tiered semi-circle. In those seats and from those holo-projector, every Grand Moff, Grand Admiral, Grand General and Warlord was present. Imperial Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard sat exuding her normal aura of authority and menace, her mis-matched eyes flicking around. She was a predator, searching for her pray. The Grand Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition, a Dark Jedi branch of Imperial Intelligence, sat as well, his icy eyes and black tattoos cutting a fierce figure. There were other important individuals such as the newly promoted Colonel Oniye Namada, the head of the Imperial Security Bureau, was present. She had been promoted after Colonel Yularen's death on the Death Star. It was quite the gathering.

Mara noticed that there was a holo-projector that was empty in the front row to her right. It was a curious thing. Before she could contemplate it, her father cleared his throat, putting the force behind the motion. The low murmur died and all eyes turned to the galactic Emperor. Mara looked at her father. His face was lined and his hair had grayed slightly but he still had a ruggedly handsome look. Standing, he clasped his hands behind his back. "Ladies and Gentlemen, by now I'm sure that everyone is aware of the disaster at Yavin. The Death Star was destroyed and Grand Moff Tarkin, Colonel Yularen, Admiral Motti and General Tagge have all perished in the battle against the Rebels."

Dead silence followed and Mara glanced over at her brother. Lord Starkiller nodded to her silent query. They could both sense the anger in most and the grief even in some. What caused them to glance at one another with annoyance was the smug satisfaction in several of them and the downright ambition in most. How ambition could coexist in the mind with righteous anger and grief, it took an Imperial bureaucrat to know.

Emperor Vader continued. "Considering the weakness discovered in our first battle station of that type, I have decided that we are completely cancelling the Death Star project."

That seemed to get one hundred percent of their attention. Three officers stood and bowed. One of them, the mutated three-eyed Supreme Slave Master Trioculus said, "With all due respect, my Emperor, that is, if I may be so bold, a hasty decision. The project is forty-three percent complete. What will we do with the raw materials, laborers, officers and men and the entire battle fleet set to guard the station?"

Emperor Vader nodded, "I've considered this very carefully and consulted with several individuals. The raw materials will be sent to various ship yards and the laborers will be carefully allocated to various places. After all, sending Wookiees to the spice mines would be a waste of labor forces. The fleet would be better spent enforcing Imperial law and engaging rebel forces. The station itself will be stripped of anything and everything and, once that's done, we'll find something for what's left."

The three individuals sat down and no one else seemed to have any objections. Indeed, the Emperor's son and daughter sensed general satisfaction from the military members of the gathering. They had never liked or supported the idea of a massive, world killing battle station. After all, what would their precious battle cruisers and star destroyers be for if a battle station could do that?

Galen snorted quietly. Apparently, he had picked up on her thoughts. A brush from his mind told Mara that her father was also quite amused by her them. He cleared his throat and continued, "I would like to introduce to everyone an individual who assisted in bringing us the Death Star project. Many of you might remember her and wonder what had happened to her after her ascension to being the first female admiral in the Imperial Navy."

With the flick of his hand, the thus far unused holo projector activated. A young woman wearing the bars of an admiral appeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Admiral Natasi Daala of the Maw Irregular fleet and the woman in charge of defending the Weapons development division that was known to very few. In fact, it took my daughter's search into the late Grand Moff Tarkin's personal life to discover it. Admiral Daala, thank you for taking the time."

Admiral Daala stood and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. I am distressed to hear about the destruction of the Death Star and the cancellation of the project. I hope that it does not mean the end of my command or the abandonment of any of its projects."

"By no means, Admiral;" smiled the Emperor. "I will be relocating your fleet to Coruscant and you and I will have a private conversation about which projects will continue and your future with the Empire. I think, Admiral, that it is a bright future indeed."

The Admiral bowed and the line was cut. "I have one more order of business. The first seven of our Star Dreadnoughts are coming off the lines."

A tension filled the room. The Star Dreadnoughts were massive ships of varying sizes. "We have four of the Executor-class, one Assertor-Class and two Vengeance-Class. Now, I have allocated them. One Executor Dreadnought, the _Executor_ , will go to my son, Darth Starkiller as his flagship. The _Lusankya_ will go to director Isard. The _Iron Fist_ will go to Warlord Zsinj and last of the Executor Dreadnoughts to Admiral Sarn for his Project-Terror. For the Vengeance Dreadnoughts, one is going to the Inquisition as its mobile field headquarters. It has not been named so I'll leave that to you, Grand Inquisitor Yiaso."

The pale skinned, icy eyed Zabrak bowed his head and said, "Thank you, your majesty."

"The second Vengeance Dreadnought will go to Grand Admiral Nial Declann and the last, a smaller one but still quite large, the Assertor-Class will be given to Admiral Daala when she arrives as her headquarters when she is away from Coruscant."

There was a sour taste of jealousy and resentment. "Now, now, ladies and gentlemen;" chuckled the Emperor. "We are still constructing several more. They will be assigned to those who merit them. Now, I believe that is all I have. Continue your duties for the Empire."

The officers present departed and the holo projections flashed out of existence.

The Imperial family stood. "Lord Starkiller," said the Emperor, "Take your new flagship when it is outfitted and crewed and take it to the Yavin system. The loss of the Death Star cannot be an excuse to give the Rebels a reprieve."

"Of course, Father."

Lord Starkiller strode from the room, his force era filled with righteous anger and supreme confidence in his mission. Mara turned to her father and bowed. "Oh stand, my child;" chuckled the Emperor, lifting her to her feet with a fond smile. "You and I are alone so there is no more need for such formality."

Mara smiled and her emotions flooded, emotions that had been repressed since Yavin. She sighed and hugged her father. "I know it's been a rough weak, my Dear;" murmured the Emperor and he kissed the top of her head. After a long moment, Mara stepped back and cleared her throat. "So, what is my next assignment?"

The Emperor gave a grin. "About that. I have something I would like you to look at. Come with me, my Dear."

They headed to her father's more private office. With a flick of his hand, a series of nine personnel profiles showed up in holographic form. Mara examined them and found, to her surprise, that they were each force sensitive with unique skills. "They seem very impressive. I think that, perhaps, a force sensitive team with a strong leader would make them a force for good in the Empire."

The Emperor's smile broadened. "Do you really think so? I had the same thoughts."

He gazed at Mara pointedly for several long moments before she turned to face him again. With a frown, she was about to ask why her father was looking at her that way when it dawned on her. "Me?"

"Of course, you!" laughed the Emperor. "They are talented and, considering your coming mission, I think an elite team under the Emperor's Hand would be a great asset. Besides, your brother has a fleet and a brand new Star Dreadnought to play with. It is only fair I at least offer my daughter a team of elite agents and a Raider-Class Corvette."

Mara frowned. "A what?"

"It's a corvette made for elite teams. There are two prototypes - one for you and your team, should you decide to accept it, and one for an elite squad being put together by Admiral Versio. It can hold four fighters and acts as a mobile headquarters. It's fairly well armed too. So..."

Mara felt an excited smile crossing her face. "It would be an honor, Father! What is our mission?"

The Emperor, pleased with her acceptance, through an arm over her shoulder and directed her out of his office. "You will be sent to specifically prevent military defection and to hunt down corporations and organizations who are supplying the Rebel Alliance. An army marches on its stomach and can't fight without blasters and power cells so you will starve them and disrupt their supplies at the very sources."

Mara smiled broadly. "Excellent! Thank you, father. I will not fail you."

"I know that you won't my child but remember what Grand Admiral Thrawn is fond of saying. 'Anyone can make an error. But the error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it.'"

Mara smiled. Her father had stationed her under Thrawn while he battled the rebels so that she could learn from him. In point of fact, Mara admired Thrawn for his tactical brilliance. "Of course, father. When do I leave?"

"As soon as your team is gathered and your ship is here."

Mara was eager to begin. "In the mean time;" he said, "I have an hour after my mid-day meeting. Perhaps we could spend some time in the simulators."

"Of course! That would be wonderful."

The Emperor smiled and kissed her forehead one more time. "Happy eighteenth birthday, Mara."

His daughter smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to her quarters.

* * *

 **Yavin IV - the Rebel Base**

Luke, Han and Chewbacca strode between the rows and rows of rebel pilots, soldiers, technicians and honor guards towards the front of the room. Princess Leia Organa, General Jan Dodonna and General Rahm Kota stood at the front of the room with other members of Alliance Command. Luke was nervous but Han was swaggering like he owned the hall. When they reached the front of the hall, Leia placed a medal around Luke's and Han's necks. Luke was grinning ear to ear and Han, ever smug, was just smirking as they turned and faced the gathered members of the Alliance. They broke into applause. General Dodonna and Leia said some very suitable words and Rahm Kota, since he was most likely to make the shortest speech, finished up. After that, of course, was a massive celebration.

Luke was back slapped by everyone he passed. For the first time in his life, he drank Corellian whiskey and found that, after the ninth or tenth sip, the stuff wasn't half bad. Wedge Antilles and several members who couldn't take part in the battle do to severe illness, were around him and laughing with him. Luke made more friends that night than he had ever had. After several drinks, some good food and even a little dancing, Luke found that he needed to get some air. The hanger doors were open so he slipped out and looked over the forests of Yavin IV. A quiet sob caught his attention and he frowned, following it. To his surprise, he found Leia, still in her formal white dress, weeping inconsolably. "Leia, what's wrong?"

She turned to him and smiled, trying to wipe her eyes. "I didn't want to bring the mood down but I couldn't hold it in anymore."

It hit Luke like a ton of bricks. Leia had lost her family, the vast majority of her friends and her home when Alderaan was destroyed. He didn't know what to say other than, "I'm so sorry, Leia."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. A lot of people are sorry and Alderaan has received a good portion of the justice due to it but even so..." and she broke down again. Luke put his drink down and sat beside her, tentatively putting an arm around her. Leia leaned into him, burying her face in his shirt, sobbing brokenly. For quite awhile, they both sat there. Eventually, Leia looked up and said, "You lost quite a lot too, Luke. How are you doing?"

Luke sighed, "I don't know. It hasn't really hit me yet, I guess."

"Well when it does, you can come find me;" said Leia, holding his hand. Luke smiled. "Thanks, Leia."

"Of course. Now come on. I got my cry out for the night and there's a party going. You, sir, are depriving the masses of their hero on my account. Let's go."

Luke chuckled as they hustled back in. Han was leaning against a crate of something or another with a trio of young and very attractive women. As soon as Luke walked in, Han found himself alone. The young women flocked to Luke, hugging him and asking for him to dance with them. Leia gave him a shove with a laugh and went over to stand with Han. "Hello, Captain Solo. Are you enjoying your night?"

Han chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, I am. I guess I shouldn't resent the kid too much. Damn, that was one hell of a shot!"

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Leia smiled and said, "You saved him and made sure he could take it. You are every bit the hero that he is."

Han chuckled and said, "Yeah well, the Alliance has a new poster boy. I sure hope this is what Luke wants."

Leia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know Luke wants to fight the Empire but he is quickly going to be put under a whole lot of pressure. But he's, what, nineteen at the oldest? He's still just a kid."

Leia nodded. "I understand and don't worry. I am personally going to see to it that he doesn't get used and abused, rest assured, Captain. So will General Kota."

"That's right, I will;" came a growl from behind her, making her start. "Luke and several others in the Alliance have the potential to be Jedi. I want to start their training but at the same time, they need to be active parts of this Alliance. We're looking at having Luke and Wedge Antilles put another squadron together. I also want to have him, and any of his pilots who choose, to train with Paige and his commandos as well. He'll be busy but I'm going to make absolutely sure that he isn't misused. Now, let me ask you something, Captain Solo, what are you going to do from here?"

Han looked uncomfortable. "Not sure, Sir. Before I make any real decision, I need to pay off a substantial debt to Jabba the Hutt."

Kota pulled a face but then smiled. Surprising both Leia and Han, he threw an arm around the smuggler's shoulders. "Come with me, Captain. I have a few ideas on how you can get that taken care of and assist us at the same time. Interested?"

Han threw a look towards Leia, who was mingling with the Alliance personnel. Looking at the elderly general, Han shrugged, "You know what, I think I might be interested. Let's hear what you have to say?"

The general smiled broadly. "That's great, Captain. Now, tell me what you think of this-"

 **Updated 12.12.2017**


End file.
